Love me again
by Pitch Perfect stalker
Summary: Beca never joined the Bella's, Jesse never took the opportunity to stack Cd's. They didn't met after high school, and never fell in love. Jesse, a famous songwriter and actor, tired of girls, meets Beca, the girl next door. But it's easy to lie.
1. Chapter 1

Jesse Swanson, the most original, nerdy person you could meet, walked to his apartment, which he shared with his friend Donald, Benji, Greg and Luke.

He locked up the door and walked in. He sat down on the big red couch with Benji.

"What now?" Benji sighed.

"Nothing, why do you think something is wrong?" Jesse scoffed.

"Did she slap you?" Benji smirked.

"Girls are so weird!" Jesse whined.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing?"

"You sure?" Donald came in with a smirk and jumped on the couch with the boys.

"I said that her mole was pretty and matched her eyes" He said, looking down.

The boys groaned, "Why did you say that?" Donald laughed.

"It was a compliment! Jeez!" Jesse took his hands up in defense. "Girls ain't fun"

"Like fun in bed?" Donald winked.

"Fun like in...Personality" Jesse sighed.

"Many hot girls in college, though" They said in unison.

Jesse half-smiled. "Why did I even choose that lab rat-job?" He scowled.

"You should've stacked cd's" Donald laughed.

"Yeah" Jesse sighed.

"Really? Wow" Benji laughed.

"Well, I had to test the effects of marihuana under appetite, so yeah"

"Fun being Treble, though" Donald smiled.

"Yeah, sad that the Bella's never won" Benji pouted.

"If they just had a cool girl that I would date" Jesse scoffed.

Luke came in, "Okay guys, don't be mad at me….but we're going to have a party, 'bout two hours" He yelled.

"What?" They said in unison.

"C'mon, a hot chick was all like 'Are you going to hold a party tonight' and yeah, what else could I say?" He laughed.

Donald raised an eyebrow, "Did you find a mate for me?" He grinned.

"Eh, more like to Jesse"

Donald sighed and walked to his room. "What, why me?"

"Well, she said she loved puppies, you are the most puppy-ish person I can find"

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are" He scowled and walked to the fridge and took out a beer.

"I just have a good voice!" He said overdramatically.

"A big one!"

"Well…yeah" Jesse said proudly. "Could you tell me why I am such a cool guy?" Jesse smirked.

"Tony nominated fucker "Luke sighed.

"Good enough" He smiled

* * *

"So, what are you writing about for the time?" The blonde girl said, staring at Jesse. She fiddled her finger on the rim of her glass.

"Oh, a song" Jesse took a slurp of his drink.

"No more teather?" She frowned.

"Uhm that was like 5 years ago, I'm writing songs now" He scoffed.

"BILLBOARD SONG, JESSE" Luke yelled from the couch.

"Oh, I knew that"

"Right" He rolled his eye. He heard a knock on the door. "Wait" He muttered and walked to the door.

He opened the door, a tiny brunette stood there with a letter in her hand.

"Hi" Jesse said under his breath, surprised.

"Hi there" She said with a british accent. "I think this is yours…Luke" She handed him the letter.

"Oh, that's my friends, we share apartments and…you don't give a shit, or what?" He chuckled.

"Nope" She shook her head.

"Who are you?" He narrowed his eye.

"Oh" She pointed at the red door behind her, I'm your new neighbor, be ready for the worst" She smiled.

"Okay" He chuckled.

"And could you try lower the music, it's disturbing and awful taste of music" She frowned.

"Yeah" He grimaced.

"Bye" She muttered.

"Bye" He said with a high-pitched voice, closing the door. "She seems familiar," He said to himself.

* * *

**Okay, let's say that Beca didn't join the Bella's 'cause she gave up and did as her dad told her to. Explanation, bam.**

**Btw, Did you like it? :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Jesse and Luke were eating breakfast, the next morning.

"Man, how was she?"

"Well," Jesse trailed off. "Short, brown hair.."

"Oh, I love brunettes" Luke smiled. Jesse rolled his eyes.

"British accent.."

"Yuck" Luke shook his head.

"Dude, you're British!" Jesse laughed.

"Yeah, that's why I can't date British girls! They don't think my accent is sexy!"

"Well, okay. But she's on my hook, then!"

"I thought you were done with girls" Donald came and patted Jesse on the shoulder.

"Yeah, but that was before she came" He scoffed.

"Dude, you don't know her yet!" Donald laughed.

"Yeah, but she didn't freak out when she saw me, at least" Jesse shrugged.

"Go and knock on her door, now"

"I don't know man.." Jesse fiddled with his spoon.

"Too nervous, pussy?" Donald teased.

"Fine!" Jesse put his hands up in defense. "But, do you have anything that would impress her, Luke? Something...British"

"Just ask her if she wants to eat Scotch egg with you" He scoffed.

"Luke, seriously, scotch egg?"

"Yeah, it's early morning you know" He smirked.

"FINE" Jesse groaned and jumped off the chair. He took on his blue shirt. He unbuttoned it lower and looked in the mirror. "Nope" Jesse shook his head and buttoned it higher.

He huffed and walked out; he knocked on the red door. The brunette opened the door with frizzy hair. "Hi" She whispered.

"Hey, uhm, we met last night..if you remember" He smiled.

She nodded slowly. He leaned on the door and gave her a charming smile. She raised an eyebrow.

"So, do you want to eat Scotch egg?" He smirked.

She chuckled, "What about pancakes?" She said with an American accent.

"Oh" Jesse stunned. "I thought you were-"

"I like using British accent when I'm delivering thing to strangers" She smirked.

"I'm so sorry" He laughed.

"And I'm Beca"

He beamed.

* * *

"So," Beca muttered. "Could you please tell me your name, its awkward enough"

"Jesse, Jesse Swanson"

"Holy fuck"

"Yeah, you can get an autograph and a cd" He rolled his eyes.

"What, uhm, no? What the fuck?"

"What?" He frowned.

"High school! Beca Mitchell, we sat in history class together," She laughed.

"Yeah, until you sat down next to Renate Carville?" He said insulted.

"Sorry, but you freaked me out!" She put her hands up in defense.

"How?"

"Don't you remember? 'Oh my god, this is like a movie, in the end, we're going to be lovers and stuff' !" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah but.."

"And, when you crashed on me and my books fell on the floor, you just stood there and said 'Hey, this is like a movie I've seen! Usually the boy helps the girl, though'" She scowled.

"I'm a loud thinker, okay?"

Beca looked down at her food and chuckled. "If I remembered you, I would have closed the door before you could say anything" She smirked.

"Well, you were unrecognizable without the black thing around your eyes"

Beca rolled her eyes, "Well, my dad made me a journalist, voila" She smiled.

"Gosh, I remember you used to whine about music" He said with big eyes.

Beca smiled. "Now" Beca stood up. "Get the hell out of here" She smiled.

"What?"

"I gotta go to job now" She laughed.

**20:12****_  
_**

"Uhm, tomorrow?" Jesse swallowed. "Okay bye," He hung up.

"SHIT" He laid down on the couch. Donald sat down next to him and nudged him, "What's up?"

"I'm going to introduce my fiancé to my parents tomorrow"

"Your fiancé, who?"

"No one! I made it up, remember, you were there?" He groaned.

"Oh shit.." Donald whispered.

"What am I gonna do?"

"Find one?"

"Wow, that's easy to say. But a girl is not randomly going to knock on the door when I need it" He sighed. Someone knocked on the door, "OH GOD, WHAT NOW" Jesse opened up the door and found Beca reading a letter.

"God…it happened again, it's to you Jesse" She mumbled and handed him the letter.

"Can you be my fiancé?" He asked fast.

"Bye Jesse" She said with wide eyes and walked to her door.

"No, no, not in that way!" He yelled. She locked the door, he knocked on her door desperately.

She grimaced, "You're so weird!" She yelled.

"I didn't mean for serious, just act my girlfriend!" He whined.

"No, you freak!"

"My parents think I'm engaged!"

"Well, that's not my problem" She scoffed.

"I'll pay you" He shouted.

Beca looked up, she didn't answer.

Jesse wrote an address one a note and pulled it under the door. Beca picked it up, "Think about it, meet up twelve o'clock for lunch" He sighed. "I would appreciate e your help, Beca" He said and walked. Beca looked at the bills and sighed.

_**Next day**_

"Where is she?" Jesse's mother asked with a frown.

"Uhm, I'm sure she'll be here very soon" Jesse fiddled with his fingers.

"Jesse, honey? Are you okay, you seem nervous?" She smiled.

"No, fine"

"Good to know that you aren't just around, playing with girls" His dad laughed.

Jesse rolled his eyes, "I'm just 25"

"HELLO" Beca ran to the garden with a red flowered dress. The parents stood up, "I'm Beca" She smiled. She gave the parents a big handshake. She sat down next to Jesse, "Sorry for being late" She grinned. "Thank you" He whispered to her.

"You better say," She said with clenched teeth.

"So, Beca, how old are you?"

"Nah, you know, 30, 32, I lost count" She laughed.

The parents jaw dropped; "Just kidding" She smirked. They laughed with relief. "No, I'm born in November, 94" She mumbled.

"Okay, now you've met her. Bye!" Jesse smiled.

"Not so fast, hon!" Mrs. Swanson laughed.

**1 hour later**

"So, when is the big day?"

Beca dropped her fork. "Oh, sorry" She whispered. "Uh, Jesse?" She looked at him with wide eyes.

"Uh, you know mom" He trailed off. "It's stress, maybe about 2 years" He shrugged.

"Or maybe a fight happens, huh?" Beca forced up a laugh.

"And it's expensive!" Jesse grimaced.

"Yeah" Beca chuckled and slapped him on the chest. He pouted and rubbed his chest.

"We can fix it" She smiled. Her husband looked at her with wide eyes, "Really?"

"C'mon" She groaned.

"NO!" Beca and Jesse said in unison. "I mean.." Jesse laughed. "We can handle it ourselves, right…sugar lump?"

She bit her tongue and nodded.

"Well, okay"

"And now, we have to leave" Jesse smiled and pulled Beca up.

As they walked to his car, Beca sighed, "Sugar lump, really?"

"Sorry" He mumbled. She crawled to her seat, "Couldn't at least say Sugarplum?" She whined.

"I'M SORRY, OKAY?" He groaned. Beca snorted and looked out the window as they drove off.

"You're good at acting, and wow, your dress" He smirked.

"Fucking hate the dress," She muttered.

"I think you look good in it" He smiled to her. She held back a smile, trying not to blush. She coughed and snapped her fingers on the back of his head.

"Ouch!"

"Ey, focus on the road" She said bossy.

"So, uh." He turned around, concentrating on the road. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in L.A, making music?"

Beca looked down, "I'm good here, as a journalist," She mumbled. Jesse stared at her with a frown.

They tapped the elevator button and waited in silence. As the elevator dinged, they stepped in. Jesse leaned behind Beca and tapped the fifth floor. Jesse started humming on "Don't you forget about me" of Simple Minds.

"Don't" Beca said quickly.

"Sorry" Jesse mumbled.

As the elevator reached the fifth floor, Beca stepped out and quickly walked out.

"Wait!" Jesse yelled after her.

"What?" She sighed.

"I just thought...I mean, since you helped me, could you uhm..." Jesse pointed at his door and scratched the back of his head.

"What? Do I have to tell your friends that I'm a millionaire who had one night stand with you but came crying back, telling that I'm pregnant?" She rolled her eyes.

Jesse scoffed, "Yeah, no" He shook his head. "No more lies" He shrugged.

"Fine" Beca sighed.

* * *

"And do you know that Jesse sleeps on the left side of his bed, and never on the right because his ex used to sleep on the right side" Donald laughed.

Beca smirked and nodded, she glanced over Jesse, who was all red.

"You know that I don't need to need this stuff" Beca raised her eyebrows. "I mean, I'm not actually going to have sex with him" Beca scoffed. Donald and Benji snorted. "Well, we're going out, do you want to join us, Jesse?"

"No, just get the fuck out of here" Jesse groaned. They walked out and laughed. "Sorry" Jesse chuckled.

"Nah, its fine. My step-brother isn't really better" Beca rolled her eyes. Jesse heard the door locking up, "And here comes the blonde" He sighed. Beca chuckled and looked down at her glass.

"Well, I think I should go-" Beca stopped as she saw Luke coming in.

"Beca?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

"Uh, Luke, wow"

"What, you know each other?" Jesse looked confused at them.

"Yeah, uhm-"Beca scoffed trying to find an explanation.

"She worked at the radio station, for like, two weeks"

Beca forced up a smile, "You always were in Barden?" Jesse asked with a husky voice.

"Yeah" She nodded and grabbed her bag, "Well, I have to go" Beca smiled.

"Nice dress!" Luke yelled after her.

"Oh, shut up!" She groaned and walked to her door.

"Why did you say she was british-"

"I didn't-"

"Yes you did?"

"No, I just-"

"Well, thank you for telling me wrong" Luke took his hands up.

"She's your ex right?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Right" Jesse sighed.

Beca pulled of her dress, "Stupid fucker" She muttered to the dress.

Her phone beeped. Beca grabbed the phone "Hello?"

"_It's Amy"_

"Uh, who?" Beca laughed.

"_Patricia"_ She sighed.

"Just kidding, hi Amy" Beca smirked.

"_How is your new apartment?"_

"Good, not outside, though, full of jerks" She sighed and looked out the window.

"_Jerks?"_

"One from high school, total weirdo, ex, two from college, in one apartment, "

"_Lucky you"_ Amy laughed.

"Can you believe it? I had to act his fi-"

"_Oh, shit. I have to go bye! See you tomorrow on the office!"_ She hung up.

"Nice" Beca rolled her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Beca walked to the office with her suitcase, black jeans, black leather jacket, and a white blouse. Everybody stared at her; she looked at them with a frown and threw her suitcase on the desk.

"What?" She scoffed.

"You're engaged?" A woman asked. Beca looked at her with wide eyes. "With Jesse Swanson?" Another girl gasped.

"Wait, how do you know his name? And, how do you know about that?" Beca asked.

"Eh?" Amy rolled up the daily newspaper. On the cover, it was a picture of her and Jesse, walking in the car. "Oh my god" Beca whispered and ran out of the room. She took up her phone and called him.

"Hello?"Jesse said.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE WE ON THE NEWSPAPER?" Beca screamed on the phone.

Jesse rubbed his ear and lowered the volume, "Sorry?" He scoffed.

"Newspaper, now!" Beca said. Jesse rolled his eyes and walked to his door, he picked up the newspaper. His jaw dropped, "Shit, I'm sorry. Uh, the rumor must have been-"

"Are you the president or something?" Beca asked.

"What?" Jesse frowned.

"Everybody knows who you are! What the hell, who are you really, Jesse?"

"I'm the same Jesse Swanson as you knew..Just that.." He hesitated.

"What? Well, what?" Beca scowled.

"Well," Jesse said high-pitched. "Maybe I'm a songwriter and earlier tony nominated theater-performer," He said.

Beca yelped, "What have you done with my life?"

"I'm sorry! But-"

"WHY ME?" Beca groaned. "Why not another bitch!"

"Because you are the only one who doesn't freak out when you're talking to me, while being in this city! And we sat in class together" Jesse said cheerily.

"ONE CLASS JESSE, GET OVER IT" Beca said and hung up. Beca took a deep breath and walked to her office again, Amy walked up to her.

"Why you? WHY YOU" Amy said pointed at Beca judging.

"Calm down, we both have been in history class with him" Beca laughed.

"What? No!" Amy scoffed.

"Do you remember that nerd?"

"Phht, yea" Amy scoffed. "That little kangaroo was so weird and- WAIT NO" She gasped.

"It's him" Beca nodded.

"THAT DOG" She grinned. Beca rolled her eye. "How many dates?"

"No dates." Beca laughed. Amy raised an eyebrow. Beca bit her lip and dragged her out of the room.

"Okay" She whispered. "We're not really engaged" Beca winked. Amy frowned. "We're acting," She whispered.

Amy laughed, "Don't lie to me, I get that you're embarrassed" She walked back to the office and sighed. Beca groaned, "Oh my god"

* * *

Beca stepped off the elevator. She found her key and locked up the door. Donald, Benji came out with their arm crossed. "No" Beca stepped backward. "Don't touch me! Step away! I got pepper spray," She said with clenched teeth. Donald grabbed her waist and carried her over his shoulder. "LET ME GO, I KNOW YOUR MOM!" Beca knocked him on his back. They walked into their apartment.

"No, you don't" He rolled his eyes. "Benji, you used to give me your homework, I think you own me a favor!" Beca said to Benji. He laughed, "Yeah, right."

"You're so mean" Beca groaned, they threw her on the couch.

"What are you guys going to do?" Beca narrowed her eye. Donald turned off the lights, "Gonna rape you," He said with a deep voice.

"No, you don't" Beca scoffed. "Yeah, no we don't" Benji scoffed. They put an apple in Beca's mouth.

Luke and Jesse walked into the apartment. "Why so dark?" Jesse turned on the lights. Beca screamed, looking at Jesse with wide eyes. "Holy shit" Jesse dropped his things.

"DONALD" Jesse screamed. Luke laughed, "Oh my god, I'm my god" He covered his mouth, laughing.

"What? You told us to get her, so you could talk to her" Benji shrugged.

"Yeah, but not kidnap her?" He yelled. Beca moaned and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, right" Jesse bends down, "Uhm..Holy" Jesse carefully dragged out the apple from her mouth. As he did, Beca spit on him. He closed his eyes and wiped away the spit. "YOU FREAKS" She yelled at them. Luke was almost dying of laughter. "IT'S NOT FUNNY"

"Do you want me to let her go?" Benji asked. Jesse shook his head. Benji shrugged and tied her hand to the back of the couch. "Okay, let's give them a moment" Donald yelled. Luke and Benji followed him. Jesse took a chair and sat down. "So, hi" He said. "You've ruined my life" Beca gritted.

"Beca..Listen, I didn't want you any bad" He said carefully.

"But..." He laughed. Beca raised an eyebrow. "When I've released you, you got to pack your stuff. Because we're going to Miami tomorrow" He smiled.

"What?" Beca screamed

"Hey, it will be fun! And you don't have to pay for it!" He shrugged and smiled.

"What for?" Beca narrowed her eyes.

"Well… you kind of, still have to act my girlfriend.." Jesse muttered.

"YOU SAID IT WAS THE FIRST AND LAST TIME!"

"I'm sorry, okay! I was stupid, I admit that! But after this crazy season, you're getting your money, right?" He said cheerily.

"How much?" Beca mumbled.

"As much as you need" He said with a friendly smile.

Beca took a deep breath, "No" She smiled. Jesse sighed and stood up. He released her.

Beca rubbed her wrist and walked out. He stared at her, "Bye" He sighed and covered his head in his hands.

Beca groaned as she walked into her room. She looked at her bills again, "Oh god, " She kicked the couch.

She grabbed her phone and called her dad,

"_Beca? Is that really you?"_

"It's me, yeah.." She huffed. "Well, um… are you hearing rumors about me?"

"_Yeah, you're engaged, you're going to be Mrs. Swanson. Why didn't you tell me?" _He laughed.

"You're pretty calm with that I'm engaged, dad..." Beca sighed. "But I'm not en-"

"_I'm so proud Beca, to be honest; I thought you were just going to throw your life away, ending up in a pub. And besides, you're marrying a famous person!" _He laughed.

"Why are people calling him famous? He's just an old classmate!" Beca protested. Her dad scoffed, _"I'm still proud of you" _He said softly, which made Beca smile.

"_So, did you want to tell me something?"_

"Uh," Beca bit her tongue. "NO" She sighed. "That was all," She said. It was the first time, hearing that her dad was proud of her; she didn't want to ruin it.

Beca walked to her office, covering her face. She did not want to be recognized, or, she was not that famous, but she was still on the cover of the magazine.

Everybody looked at her as she came in, "Hello Beca" They smiled. "Hi" She muttered and sat down at her desk. She clenched her teeth and turned on her laptop. She started writing.

_**"Jesse Swanson –getting innocent, 25-year old girl to marry her**_

_**Jesse Swanson, a betrayer. He is a tony-nominated songwriter and actor; he can get any girl he wants. However, he begs an old high school-friend to play is fiancé? **_

_**Such a shame. The real Jesse Swanson is a dorky, nerdy, bad flirter-" **_

"BECA" Jesse ran into the office and grabbed her arm. "Whoa!" Beca said and grabbed her laptop.

"OH MY GOD, IT'S HIM," Someone gasped. Beca rolled his eyes, "HE IS NOT A BIG DEAL" She yelled. Jesse pulled her out of the room. "What?" She groaned.

"Plane, 40 minutes" He said as they walked down the stairs. "I can't leave! I have work!" She said pointing at her laptop. "Relax, Amy talked to your boss" He scoffed.

Beca stopped, he raised an eyebrow. "This is insane Jesse, I can't!" She said.

He sighed, "Okay"

"What?" Beca frowned.

"If you don't want it, fine. I'll just tell everybody that I'm not engaged, and continue on my miserable life with stupid girls"

Bea bit her lip and groaned, "You're so… argh!" She grabbed his hand and walked down the stairs. He grinned. "I just need to pack my stuff and-"

"Oh, I've already done. It's in the cab," He said quickly as they walked out the building. A photographer yelled at them and took pictures.

"Oh, um" Beca looked around. "How did you get in my place?" Beca asked.

"Oh, you always hide a reserve key under the plant" Jesse shrugged.

"Fucking stalker" Beca whispered. Jesse grinned; he opened up the door to the cab for her.

She crawled in. Jesse sat down next to her. As they drove off, Beca stared at the people who was all crazy.

"So, you're famous, huh?" Beca mumbled, staring at her phone.

"Kind of"

"Nice to know"

"Yup" Jesse sighed.

"This is crazy, too crazy" Beca groaned.

"I'll pay you, when it's over" Jesse smiled.

"I'm never going to get my life back" She said.

"Beca, calm down…" Jesse patted her on the shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" She snarled.

* * *

As the plane took off, Beca started breathing heavily.

"Beca, are you alright?" Jesse asked.

"Yes" She said with a high-pitched voice.

"Hey, hey" Jesse grabbed her arm, "Why so nervous?"

"I can't handle planes" She whispered.

"Oh my god, uhm, do you have to puke or something?" He asked, pulling out a paper bag.

"No, I mean..." Beca took it and hold it over her mouth, she took a deep breath in, and out.

"Oh my god" Jesse said. "I've never seen a person hyperventilate before" He said.

Beca frowned and raised an eyebrow. She punched his arm. "Okay, I deserved that" He rubbed his arm.

_**Four hours later in Miami**_

Beca and Jesse walked up to their room. As they opened the door, they groaned. It was only one bed. They looked at each other intensely. Jesse and brutally ran towards the bed. Beca jumped on the bed; Jesse grabbed her waist and pulled her off. "NO, IT'S UNFAIR" She protested.

"I'm paying!" He yelled.

"Well, I'm a girl!" She gritted and pushed Jesse of her. She placed her hands on her hips. Jesse crossed his arms. Jesse mentioned his fist; Beca nodded and made her fist ready. "Rock-paper-scissors", huh?" Beca scoffed.

Beca grinned as she beat Jesse with scissor while he took paper. Beca laughed and jumped on the bed, "Oh, silk" She smirked. She took off her top and laid down.

Jesse placed a pillow on the floor and laid down. Beca rolled her eyes, "Fine" She said and made room for him. "Just, don't touch me" She smiled softly.

"Thank you" Jesse said with a charming.

"Don't do that" Beca raised her eyebrows.

"Do what?" He frowned.

She shook her head and turned around, staring at the wall. Jesse laid down next to her carefully.

"Thank you, Beca" He whispered.

"For what?"

"Helping me, you're a good friend"

Beca couldn't help to not smile. She bit her tongue and scoffed, "I'm not doing it for being a friend" She rolled her eyes. "Just for the money"

Jesse smirked, "I know that you're lying"

"Know I don't" She grimaced.

"Yes you do, you scoffed and hesitated"

"Good night nerd" She laughed.

"You're giving me nicknames, see, we're best friends and/or lovers"

"JESSE, GOODNIGHT" Beca gritted.

"Kay" He whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Luke and Donald sat on their knees, staring at Jesse and Beca, who was sleeping adorably together.

Beca turned around in their direction, Luke smirked to Donald.

"Good morning, turtledoves" Donald said sweetly. Beca fluttered with her eyelashes slowly. She looked at them with wide eyes and screamed. She took up her pepper spray and sprayed them. They screamed. Jesse raised up with a confused look. "What the fuck?" He said, rubbing his eyes. Beca looked at him with wide eyes and screamed. She crawled under the blanket and rolled off the bed, as clumsy as she was.

"WHERE THE FUCK AM I?" She gasped.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU SPRAY US?" Luke yelled

"Spray them… what?" Jesse looked confused at Luke.

"YOU KIDDNAPPED ME, AND...AND PUT AN APPLE IN MY MOUTH, THAT'S WHY!" Beca walked backwards.

"What..What did you spray them with?" Jesse stood up.

"Pepper" Beca said with a high-pitched voice.

"Why did you spray my friends with pepper?" He shouted.

"Why're you shouting at me?" Beca frowned.

"I don't!" He scoffed.

"Yes, you are!"

"Wow..Wow" Jesse laughed, walking towards her.

"Dude! Take on a shirt" She said and pushed him away.

"Right" Jesse rolled his eyes and looked down on the floor, picking up his shirt.

"Wait, where are we? Where am I?"

"Miami" Luke smiled, rubbing his eye.

"HOLY FUCK, GET ME HOME!" Beca said, running around the room.

Jesse grabbed her arm and held her around her waist, lifting her up. "Calm down, Beca" He said.

"Let me go!" She groaned.

"You were so calm in high school, what happened?" Jesse laughed.

"I'm still calm, just aggressive" Beca gritted and punched Jesse in the balls.

He dropped her and fell down on his knees. "Damn" Luke gasped.

Benji came in with a smile, finding Beca with her fists ready at him. Luke, Donald and Jesse in pain.

"Holy fuck, I'm calling it" Benji said. "That girl, is a fucking badass," He laughed.

Beca smiled content, Jesse raised an eyebrow. "What happened?" Benji asked.

"Oh, I'm fine. However, you should take Luke and Donald to the doctor, seriously. They got… peppered" She gave Beca a death look.

Beca shrugged. As they walked out, Jesse closed the door. Beca crossed her arms.

"Listen, Beca" Jesse said annoyed.

"I know that you're stressed, because of your job. And-"

"Oh, no, " Beca laughed. "I'm glad that you called my job," She scoffed.

"Really?" Jesse smiled. "Yeah" She nodded. "So, why're you freaking out?" He frowned.

"Because of you" She deadpanned.

"Me?"

"You're a really good actor, you're fucking weird, and I know, whoa- I know how you get laid, Swanson! I know your tricks-," She pointed at him, walking closer to him.

"Uhm, Beca, I'm serious with this fake fiancé thing" He said seriously and grabbed her arm, "And if-"

"And don't you dare touch me" She gritted, taking his hand away from her arm. "I'm not a toy," She said. "Beca, what do you think of me?" He scoffed.

"Just..." Beca took a deep breath. "We'll walk down, meet your family, laughing, acting, and when they're gone, you don't talk to me, you don't touch me, you don't even look at me!"

Jesse sighed, "You're so impossible!" He groaned.

"I know, now, end of this conversation" She smiled and walked to the bathroom.

Jesse swallowed and sat down on the bed. He looked at Beca's phone; he bit his tongue and took up the phone. He smirked and opened up the music list. He grinned as he found Nirvana and electro bands. And some of her own music. She was still doing what she did as a teen. Beca's jaw dropped, she threw a baseball on Jesse's forehead.

"What the-"He rubbed his head. He looked up; "Put down my phone" She snapped and walked back to the bathroom. He sighed and threw her phone on the pillow. Beca looked at him through the reflection of the mirror. She was always playing an ass when it came to nice guys, she did not know why. But guys, who were nice, weren't always that nice. Especially not her exes. Luke was okay, though.

Jesse was sitting on the chair, throwing a baseball in the air, repeatedly. Beca was on the other side of the room. She was laying on the bed with her laptop.

"What're you doing?" Jesse finally asked, after some hours being bored.

"Stuff" She said quickly.

"Right" Jesse sighed. He looked at the clock, "Uh, Beca?"

She didn't answer. Jesse took a deep breath, trying not to flip out. He threw the ball on her arm.

She groaned, "What?"

"We should go down now, Bec"

Beca bit her tongue and turned off the laptop. "Okay" She mumbled.

Beca were about to go out, Jesse stopped her and carefully pointed his finger on a white dress.

She raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

Jesse chuckled nervously, "Yeah".

Beca sighed and took the dress, "Fine". She walked to the bathroom and took off her tank top, Jesse looked away. He didn't want her to think he was a perv or something.

"God!" Beca screamed annoyed.

"What now?" Jesse asked.

"It's stuck" Beca came out, holding the back of her dress. The zip was halfway up.

"Um, I can help you," Jesse said carefully. Beca nodded and held her hair.

"Oh, It's really stuck" He scoffed, pulling it up so hard he could.

"Okay, that kind of hurt" She gritted.

"Sorry, I'm just going to..." He bent down, trying to pull it down and up again.

"Yeah, uh-"Luke came in and stopped with a weird expression. Beca looked at him with wide eyes. All Luke could see was Jesse's head popping up behind Beca's ass.

Luke nodded, "Nice to know that you turtledoves already got along" He smirked and walked out.

Jesse and Beca coughed awkwardly. Jesse stood up and zipped it up. "There you go"

Beca nodded, "Let's go down" She said. Jesse opened the door for her.

As they stepped into the elevator, Beca looked in the mirror. She fixed her hair and make-up quickly.

"So, should I like...Smile all the time?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, nah, just relax" He scoffed.

Beca shrugged. As the elevator stopped and the door opened, Jesse grabbed Beca's arm. "What?" She frowned.

"Ring" He said and slide a big ring on her finger.

Beca scoffed, "That's fancy" She rolled her eyes, staring at the big emerald on her finger.

"That's my grandma's," Jesse said with a serious face as they stepped off the elevator.

Beca looked at him with open mouth, "Oh my god, are you crazy? You can't let me use it!"

"Why not?" He scowled.

"This is a freaking act; just give me a fake one!" She laughed.

"Okay, just don't now!" He said. Beca huffed and crossed her arms, they walked to Jesse's car.

"How did you get your car here?" Beca raised an eyebrow.

"Luke, Donald and Benji drove it here"

Beca rolled her eyes, "Rich people" She muttered under her breath.

"Beca, I'm not rich" Jesse deadpanned.

Beca smirked, "Right"

* * *

"What a big stone you got!" Jesse's aunt gasped, holding Beca's hand.

"Uh," Beca hesitated and looked at Jesse. He shrugged, "Well, yeah, it is, right?" She chuckled and patted Jesse on the arm. He gave his aunt a fake smile, Beca grimaced as his aunt walked.

"Are we done?" Beca asked.

"Soon" He muttered.

"But I got my lunch, now, I'm done" The tiny little brunette said with a grumpy voice. Fiddling with her hair. Jesse scoffed, she was adorable.

"Wow" He smirked. "I'm here because my aunt usually gives me candy" He smiled.

Beca laughed, "That's cute" She said and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, by the way" His aunt came, handing him chocolate, she patted him on the shoulder.

Beca held back a laugh, Jesse grinned at her, "Well, let's leave" He said.

"BYE AUNT SUSAN" He yelled, pulling Beca with him.

"Oh my god" Beca laughed.

"What a shame that she didn't take photos of me in the underwear, it was fun last time, though…" He sighed.

Beca scowled with wide eyes. He looked at her with a smile, "I was kidding"

Beca let a breath out, "Oh my god, I thought you were serious for a second"

"You see what I did there" He grinned.

Beca sighed and face palmed, "You're such a weirdo"

Jesse grinned, "Wait, say that again"

Beca looked at him questioning, "You're such a weirdo?"

"Ooh, just one more time!"

"You're such a weirdo," She muttered.

"It never thought how cool it sounds, thank you" He smiled.

"Oh my god, is that a retard?" Beca gasped overdramatically.

"Where?"

"There, " She gasped again and poked him on the nose.

He laughed drily, Beca smirked and took the chocolate from the dashboard.

"NO, I GOT IT FROM MY AUNT" He said with a childish voice.

"Ooh" Beca grinned and took a bite from it.

Jesse scowled, "You're a very, very evil person"

Beca chuckled, "Could I remind you that I punched you in the balls earlier this day?"

He took a deep breath, "The pain"


	5. Chapter 5

Beca and Jesse sat in the conference room, people, cameras, and microphones surrounded them.

Beca gulped and looked at Jesse; he nodded with a smile and placed a hand on her back. They walked up and sat down on the chairs.

"Smile" Jesse whispered. Beca grinned, leaning toward his ear, "What's this?" She gritted.

"A conference, usually about my career and organization" He whispered to her.

"Organization?"

"Against cancer, didn't you know?" He frowned. Beca looked at him serious, "No, sorry" She said and leaned back. A man came to hand Beca and Jess a microphone.

"Jesse?" She said, covering the microphone.

"Hm?"

"What am I gonna tell"

"You're a 25 year old woman, journalist… as you are. But still my fiancé"

Beca rolled her eyes.

Beca sat bored in the conference, finally someone gave her attention.

"So, um, you're fiancé" He said questioning. Beca looked up, "Oh, hi" She said sweetly into the microphone.

"We don't know anything about you, could you?" He gestured to let her tell. Every reporter made themselves ready to tell write.

"Um, I'm Beca Mitchell, 25 years old, I'm a journalist and..Well, yeah" Beca said awkwardly, smiling to Jesse. He nodded and gave her a thumb up.

"When did you two start dating?" Another reporter asked.

Jesse opened his mouth, "May"

"September" Beca said quickly, before realizing Jesse were answering.

"Uh, we mean" They said in unison.

"We met in September, but started dating in May," Jesse laughed. "Yeah" Beca grinned.

The reporter shrugged and wrote it down.

"Where did you guys meet?" A man smiled. Beca looked at Jesse with a light frown.

"Uh, yeah, right. Um, okay…." She looked at Jesse and mouthed, "Help"

He shrugged. "So, well. Is it just me, or is it so nice weather here in Miami?" Beca smiled innocently.

"Uh, you just changed your subject, " He grimaced.

"What?" Beca gasped with a scowl. He shrugged, "Uh, are you blaming me?" She scoffed. Jesse turned around and smirked.

"No, I'm just saying that you didn't answer the question.."

"EXCUSE ME, COULD SOMEONE GET HIM OUT OF HERE?" Beca said, snapping her fingers at the guards. They nodded and grabbed the shoulder of the reporter.

"No, wait! I didn't even do anything!" He laughed while being dragged out.

Jesse leaned towards her ear, "Nice one, " He whispered.

"Oh, I'm flattered" She said dramatically and smiled bigheadedly to the people. Jesse smirked, maybe it was a good thing to make her act his fiancé. Maybe they could get closer, wait no. Hell no, she's just there to help.

When they were going to go out, a woman stormed in.

"STOP" She yelled. The reporters sat down again. Beca frowned to Jesse, he looked at her with wide eyes. "JESSE" The girl squeaked.

"Oh no, " Jesse whispered, walking backwards. Beca walked backwards after him, with her hands over him, as a defense.

"Ex"

"Ex?"

"Ex" He gulped. Beca nodded, "So, what's up"

"She didn't come over me, and thinks that we got something on. Well, now, she has seen you in the newspaper" He said with a high-pitched voice.

"Oh god, " Beca whispered. "Wait, I'm a starstruck now?" Beca smiled proudly, flipping her hair to the side. They stopped; the girl came with a tight fist. She was ready to slap Jesse. Beca covered him and grabbed her fist, "Whoa, what's this"

"Go to the side, please" She smiled to Beca. Beca frowned.

Jesse scowled and pulled Beca to the side, "Listen here, Terry" He laughed. "You know that we were done, right? It's like one year-"She slapped Jesse. Beca pulled Jesse to the side. "Woman, calm down!" She whisper-yelled.

"Who are you?" She snapped, gritting at Beca.

"That's not your business, you freak" Beca scoffed, giving Jesse thumbs up. Terry gasped and slapped her. "Oh, no, " Jesse whispered. Beca huffed and tight her fist. She took of her jewelries and gave it to Jesse. He gulped. Beca gritted and threw herself over Terry. They felled down the stage and on a table. "Holy shit!" Jesse jumped off stage and grabbed Beca's waist. Beca elbowed him in the crotch. He fell down on his knees with his jaw dropped.

"Where's the guards?" He said with high-pitched voice. Beca pulled Terry's hair, making her scream. Terry slapped Beca and flipped her over the table. Beca gasped as the table corner hit her waist. "Holy.." She whispered in pain. She screamed and ran on Terry, flipping her. She sat on Terry's back, and grabbed an apple, which was laying on the floor. She put it in Terry's mouth and pulled her foot high up on her neck. She yelped in pain, she spit out the apple and grabbed Beca's leg, pulling it. Beca fell down on the floor. Terry made her fist ready, Beca stood up quickly, she ran up the stage and crawled up on the table. Terry dragged the table cover; Beca grabbed the hem of it, trying to crawl faster from the long table. A reporter interviewed Jesse while she was fighting, "So, aren't you going to stop this catfight?" The interview scowled.

"Well, of course I did. But it doesn't usually help, and she often wins those catfights. Yeah" He smiled with a shrug.

"So, a normal day, huh?"

He exhaled and looked at Beca, who were sitting on Terry on the table, pulling Terry's hair, making her scream. "Yeah"

Terry kicked Beca's knee and flipped over Beca.

Beca grabbed Terry's fist. "Well, yeah" Jesse said again.

"Oh, could you do that thing you did on that milk commercial" The interviewer smirked.

Jesse rolled his eyes, "Ain't protein as a protein powder milk" Jesse grinned with thumbs up. He laughed of embarrassment.

"GET OFF ME BITCH" Beca yelled. Jesse turned around and saw Beca pushing Terry off stage, Terry fell on the table. The table broke and felled down. Terry was senseless.  
Beca laughed and pumped her fist in the air, "YEAH!" She grinned to Jesse, he chuckled.  
Before she could know it, the heel of her shoe slides off. She gasped and fell off the stage, over Terry. Jesse ran to Beca and knelt down.

"Shit" He whispered.

* * *

Beca opened her eyes, everything she saw was blurred. A doctor smiled to her, "Hello there, Beca" He said.

"Holy sh- Where am I" She gasped and sat up.

"Oh" He took her carefully on the neck and laid her down. "You're in the hospital, you had an accident in Miami, but you're back in Georgia now" He smiled.

"Your neck could maybe sometimes hurt, and please, don't move your ankle. It's broken." The doctor said carefully. "My..ankle" Beca scowled, she looked down at her ankle.

"Holy shit, what's the white thing over my ankle?"

He laughed, "That's gypsum plaster," He said. "No, your dad is in New York, he called, and he'll be here..Well, when he has the opportunity to" He said and walked out.

Beca groaned, if Jesse fucking Swanson comes, then it would be-

And talk of the sun, Jesse just fucking Swanson came in. Beca looked at him with a death-look. He had a flower bouquet and a chocolate box in one hand, and a bag in his other hand.

"Hey" He said with an innocent smile. Beca breathed heavily, she wanted out of the bed, so bad. She grabbed the frame next to her and threw it on Jesse. He turned down quickly.

"I can't believe you got the guts to come here"

"Well, yeah" Jesse sat down on the bed. Beca moved some millimeters away to make space for him.

"You own me a new dress and some shoes" She crossed her arms.

Jesse looked down on the bag, pulling up something. "Actually..." He mumbled, pulling up a white dress. Beca looked at him softly. "It's the same" He smiled. "Or, I think so, I don't know…"

"Jesse-"

"I'm not good with that stuff" He shrugged. Beca chuckled.

"But-"

"Oh, by the way!" He grinned. Beca rolled her eyes and groaned. "Here, " He pulled up the white high heels. Beca looked at them with a frown. "How?"

"Glue" He smiled. Beca raised an eyebrow. "Oh, right, stupid me" Jesse scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Super glue" He said and winked at her. Beca laughed.

"You got to stop" She smiled. Jesse chuckled and looked softly at her. "Anyway" Jesse mumbled, breaking the silence. He took up the chocolate box.

"Oh, that's not necessary-"

Jesse gestured for her to stop talking. He opened up the box, "So, I took away the marzipan chocolates, because I know you don't like them"

"That's cool Jesse, but-"

"And, I placed the chocolate nuggets in the middle because I know you like that" He grinned.

"DUDE!" Beca shouted and pushed him.

He stopped chatting and looked at her. "What?"

Beca opened her mouth to yell at him, she suddenly closed her mouth and looked at him with a smile. "Thanks Jesse" She said softly.

He smiled, Beca frowned. "Wait, dude. How do you know which chocolate I like to eat?"

"We were best buddies, Beca" He forced up a smile. Beca rolled her eyes and groaned, "Jesse, it was just one class together!"

"That's not what I mean" He scoffed.

"What?" She scowled.

"2th grade"

"You remember?" She asked, surprised. He grimaced, "Of course, why shouldn't I?" He scoffed.

"No, of course. Right, " She shook her head. She didn't expect him to remember it. They were close that time, but her parents got divorced and she moved with her mother. Living with her dad in the freshman year of high school, then moving back to her mom in Portland. Then to Barden College, having her dad on her shoulder all the time. She decided to listen to her dad and give up the music.

Jesse coughed awkwardly, handing her a juice pouch. Beca frowned, "Really, you still drink this?"

"Yup" He nodded. Beca shrugged and stuck the straw in it.

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

"No thanks" She rolled her eyes.

"What? You not like movies or something?" Beca looked down on her juice pouch and slurped it, innocent.

"Like any movies?" Beca started laughing of his serious face. "What the hell is wrong with you? How do you not like movies?" He laughed. "Not liking movies, is like not liking...Puppies"

"I saw a porno at a high school party, like that movie," She said. Jesse raised an eyebrow.

"No, just kidding… but" She sighed. "They're fine; I just get bored and never make it to the end"

"But the endings are the best part" He said with a sad face.

"They're predictable, like, the guy gets the girl, and the kids sees dead people and… Darth Vader is Luke's father"

"Oh right, so you just happen to guess the biggest cinematic reveal in history?" Beca narrowed her eyes, what a nerd. "Vader in German means father, his name is literally Darth Father"

"Huh" Jesse tried to find something good to say, but didn't find anything. Finding up the most stupid thing to say, "So you know German, well, now I know why you don't like fun things"

Damn, she wanted to slap him. "You know, you need a movie education. You need a movie-cation, and I'm going to give to you," He said seriously.

"No, you're not" Beca rolled her eyes.

* * *

"I can't believe you're doing this," Beca groaned.

"Well, that's me" He smiled, handing her the popcorn.

"You know, you would be a bad nurse" She smiled. "That's what my mom told me too" He muttered, turning on his laptop.

"I'm getting the nurse," Beca mumbled. Jesse smacked her hand before she could reach the button.

"No nurse for you" He said and put the button on the floor.

"Please, don't do this" Beca groaned.

"Well, you didn't let me do this yesterday, or the day before that. So... " He shrugged.

"Jesse, it's something I want to admit" Beca said with a husky voice.

"Yeah, what?" He frowned.

Beca looked at him softly, fluttering with her eyelashes.

"I always loved your adorable eyes, your cute weirdness-"

"Ha-ha, good one, " He laughed.

"God dammit" Beca whispered.

"Don't think you can escape the class, miss," He said with a strong voice.

"Jesse, I'm begging you! Please, just, not the whole movie!"

"Fine" He sighed. "Since you said you never make it to the end," Beca rolled her eyes.

"I want to watch you watch the end of this movie" He said, mentioning the cover of The Breakfast Club. Beca grimaced, "And then I can die a hero" He smiled.

Oh my god, such a nerd. He started patting the bed and replacing the pillows. Beca grimaced and moved some centimeters away. "You have a habit making yourself home, did you know that?" She smirked.

"Yeah" He nodded. He moved closer Beca, "Just don't," She muttered. "Sorry" He whispered and started the movie. "Okay, _The Breakfast Club, _1985" He said. "Greatest ending to any movie" Beca huffed, this is going to be a long night. "This song launched _Simple Minds_ in the US. Could've been a Billy Idol song, but he turned it down. Idiot" Jesse sighed. Beca chuckled quietly. "Perfectly sums up the movie. It's equally beautiful and sad" He said passionately.

"That is fascinating" Beca said sarcastic. "Right?" He said, focusing on the movie.

"Tell me, what does Judd Nelson eat for breakfast?" She whispered.

"Oh well, like all misunderstood rebels, he feeds on hypocrisy."

"Sure"

"And black coffee, to help with his morning dumps"

Beca grinned, "You're an idiot"

"It's true; I'm full of fun facts"

"You should let other people tell you they're fun" She said fast.

Beca looked at Jesse, who was mouthing every single line. As Judd Nelson pumped his fist in the air, Jesse did the same lightly. Beca smirked, she shouldn't have messed with his passion for movies.

"You're missing the ending" He mumbled, looking at her with a straight face. "Sorry" Beca whispered and turned her attention to the movie. Beca felt Jesse still staring at her. She turned around, Jesse leaned towards her. _"Holy fuck, " _Beca thought and turned back to the screen. She paused the movie, "It's good, I'm sure the beginning is..." A nurse came in. They looked up at her, "Sir, your visit time is over, she needs to rest," The nurse said.

"Yeah, of course" He closed the laptop and jumped off the bed.

"You can come back to your fiancé tomorrow" She smiled.

"Oh, um, yeah. Goodbye… sweetie" Jesse said with a fake smile.

Beca scowled, "Bye" She whispered. He walked out of the room.

"YOU'RE SO DUMB" Jesse yelled to himself and kicked his red couch. Donald came in with a grimace, "Okay" He said with his hands up in defense, "What's up?"

"Nothing" Jesse chuckled and sat down on the couch. "I'm back…. ASAP" He stood up.

"Oh, right, L-O-L, so innocent" Donald rolled his eyes and grabbed Jesse's shoulder, pulling back to the couch. "You can't use internet signs to play innocent, dude"

"So?"

"I tried to kiss the girl" Jesse whispered.

Donald raised an eyebrow; "I'm sure she would love to" He shrugged.

"NO, SHE REJECTED IT" Jesse scoffed.

"Because she is afraid?" He said, walking to the kitchen.

"Dude, you saw what happened in the conference in Miami, she is totally badass!"

"I think it's just Miami that did that to her" He narrowed his eyes.

"Seriously?"

"No, but...I mean, she is like a puppy" He shrugged. Jesse looked at him confused. Donald sighed, "Puppy's totally freaks out in the start when they are surrounded by people. Then, they get used to it, maybe a bit too used to it. Then something appears up, maybe something that's really making them mad, gets aggressive, and then afraid"

Jesse looked at him with a straight face, "Did you just call my fake fiancé for a puppy?"

"Yeah" Donald muttered.

"God"

"I don't get why you're so upset, a bit embarrassed, that doesn't mean she would ignore you tomorrow, or something"

Jesse nodded, "Yeah, she is just a girl, right?" Jesse scoffed. "And-"Jesse stopped as Luke stormed in with a drunk girl. Donald grinned with thumbs up.

"Do you want her?"

"Yeah" Donald grinned.

"Not you, retard, Jesse" Luke frowned.

Jesse closed his eyes and sighed. "No"

Luke shrugged and threw the drunk girl over his shoulder. "Are we going to take a bath?" She giggled.

Luke grinned. "Please don't say you're gonna hook up with her?" Jesse raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not"

"Liar"

"Yup" Luke said.

"NOT IN THE BATHROOM" Jesse yelled.

"Oh, you're so boring" Luke pouted and turned around to his bedroom.

* * *

Jesse tried to sleep; all Jesse could hear was sex noises from the other side of the wall. Jesse groaned and punched the wall, "COULD YOU GUYS DO IT OUTSIDE?" He yelled.

"FUCK OFF SWANSON" Luke yelled back. Jesse chuckled and stood up. He called Beca.

"_Hello?" _She whispered.

"Hi, sorry, were you sleeping?"

"_Nah, I think I just forgot to sleep" _

Jesse chuckled, "Same"

"_Why?"_

"Luke is hooking up a girl in the other room" Jesse rolled his eyes.

Beca laughed, _"But...Could you get me out tomorrow? This is nightmare" _

"I don't know… what does the doctor say?" He scowled.

"_Well. As long as someone takes care of me and stuff. It's fine"_

Jesse smiled, "Alright. I'll be there tomorrow, bye"


	6. Chapter 6

"DAD, SERIOUSLY" Beca groaned.

"I just want you to take them!" He laughed, with a handful of money.

"I don't need them!"

"But-"Jesse came in, breathing heavily.

"Why the fuck are you late?" Beca frowned and sat up, throwing a pillow at him. Jesse took the pillow and threw it back, "I'm sorry, just some emergencies" He said, trying to get his breath back. Beca nodded.

"Hi there Jesse" He smiled and gripped Jesse's hand, giving a nice handshake.

"Oh my god, dr. Mitchell!" Jesse laughed. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, well. Beca is my…daughter, so" He smiled. "Of course" Jesse looked surprised.

"How do you guys know each other?" Beca said, popping her head between them.

"He was Benji's teacher" Jesse smiled.

"Of course" Beca rolled her eyes.

"So, now you're all engaged" Dr. Mitchell clapped Beca awkwardly on the shoulder. Beca bit her tongue, "And..Now, Jesse is taking me home. Right, Jesse?" Beca gritted.

"Uhm, if you want to. But I could leave and come back so you could be with your dad some-"

"No, just..yeah" Beca sighed.

"Okay, then" Dr. Mitchell sighed. "Bye" He said and walked out.

"Why so harsh with your dad?"

"I don't need him anymore, he made me go to college and get a job. So now, he can leave me alone" She smiled.

Jesse bit his tongue, "Wow" He breathed.

"So, we're allowed to go?" Beca asked.

"Yup, the doctor gave some painkillers if you need some"

She nodded. "Now, Swanson. Get me out of here" She groaned.

"Okay," He knelt down. "One..two..three" He said and lift her up. "Don't I get a wheelchair?" Beca pouted.

"Let's just get finished" Jesse muttered, walking out to the corridor.

"But you're gonna drop me" She said and squeezed him.

"No, I'm not. But you're going to kill me if you're gonna hold me like this" He whispered. "Sorry" Beca said and held him lighter.

Jesse locked up the car, "Uh, could you like… open the door?" He chuckled.

"Oh, of course" She opened up the door.

"Now, push me down" She commanded. He gave her a straight face, "You just had to say that"

She sighed, "It's just you thinking dirty!"

"Sorry" He looked down in shame.

* * *

Beca held Jesse's shoulder, jumping on one foot. After getting out of the elevator, Beca smiled. "Home, good home"

"Now," She looked at Jesse. "Bye" She grinned.

"Wait no no!" He laughed, pulling her back.

She groaned, "What?"

"You said that I had to take care of you!"

"No, I said that the nurse said so!"

"Yeah, and I'm gonna do" He shrugged.

"No, you aren't!" She huffed.

"Yes, I am" He gritted. He grabbed her hand and walked into her apartment, pulling her with him.

"YOU CAN'T JUST WALK IN SOMEONE'S APARTMENT WITHOUT ASKING"

"Well, I'm your fiancé" He smiled.

Beca rolled her eyes and laid down on the couch. "See? I'm fine.." She scoffed. As she was going to stretch her arms, she screamed, "GOD, MY NECK, OH HOLY MADONNA!"

Jesse sighed, grabbed the painkillers, and got a glass water. He placed his hand on the back of her head and put a pillow under her head. "See? You need help," He said and handed her the painkillers and the glass with water.

"Jesse, I don't need your help. Could you just back off?" She scoffed.

"NO"

"I'll call the cops"

"What? Telling them that your fiancé is forcing you to let him help you when you're injured?" He smirked.

"Dammit" She whispered.

He chuckled and walked to the kitchen, opening up the fridge.

"What are you doing?" Beca asked.

"Gonna make something" He mumbled.

"Don't burn the kitchen, please. I'm begging you," She said softly.

He pouted, "Just wait, I could be a chef," He said proudly. Beca rolled her eyes.

"Could you send me the magazine over there?" Beca yelled.

"Cons" He sighed and threw the magazine to her.

Beca yawned. "So...I'm going to sleep now, just...don't break anything okay?" Beca smirked.

Jesse smiled, "Right"

Beca shook her head and closed her eyes. Jesse heard a knock on the door. He put the bowl he had in his hand, on the kitchen counter and ran to the door.

As he opened up the door, he grimaced. "Stacie?"

"Jesse" She breathed.

"Wha- how did you find me?" He frowned.

"Benjamin told me where you were" She smiled, pointing at the door.

"Uh..." Jesse scratched the back of his head. He looked at Beca, who was sleeping. "You should go" He said with a husky voice.

"What?" She scowled.

"Oh..just..not the right time" He scoffed.

"Oh..uh, okay then" She smiled and walked.

Jesse closed the door and took a deep breath.

Beca opened up her eyes and looked at Jesse. She bet her lip and tried to stand up. "Shit" She stunned as she felt down on the floor.

Jesse looked at her and sighed, "Can't you just learn to ask after help?" He laughed and helped her off.

"I don't need help" She scoffed and pushed him.

"Beca, seriously let me help you.." Jesse said, and grabbed her arm.

"Jesse, I'm fine!" She gritted.

"You can't even walk one meter on your own!" He said and led her.

As she opened up the door to her room, she crossed her arms. Jesse held her back, "What?" He frowned.

"I can do this on my own, now" She said with her nose up.

"What? Got some embarrassing posters in your room or something?"

"No" She scowled and opened up the door. Jesse popped his head in, everything was white and clean.

"I just..don't think it's cool having someone in my room" She muttered. Jesse shrugged and let her arm.

"And now, leave my apartment" She commanded.

"Okay, but I'm back tomorrow morning" He said, pointing at her.

She rolled her eyes and slammed the door.

**_Next Morning_**

Beca fluttered her eyelashes; Jesse sat on his knee, staring at her with a smirk. Beca opened up her eyes and jumped off the bed. "HOLY FUCK" She said and covered herself with the blanket.

Jesse frowned, "You're clear over that? You're wearing sweatpants?"

Beca looked down, "Just a reflex, okay?" She shouted.

Jesse chuckled and walked out of the room. She sat down on the bed, looking in the mirror. Her hair was fuzzy and her face was pale as fuck. She gasped and grabbed her brush, brushing out the tangles. She dropped the burst as Jesse walked in. with a plate with omelet and toast. Beca chewed on her bottom lip. "You didn't need to-"

"Oh, I just…" Jesse scratched the back of his neck. "Got bored," He said and was red in the cheeks.

Beca nodded, "Thank you"

Jesse smiled; he heard a knock on the door and walked to the door. As he opened up, Stacie stood there with a grin.

"Sta-"She jumped on him and pressed her lips on his. Jesse walked backwards with her wrapped around him.

"Jess-"Beca stood there with her jaw dropped. Stacie looked at Beca shocked. "Beca?"

"Stacie?" She frowned.

"Jesse?" Jesse said with a high-pitched voice.

"What happened to your ankle?" Stacie scoffed.

"What happened to your hair?" Beca crossed her arms.

"Really Beca? Are you really mad at me, still?" She sighed.

Beca scoffed, "No, it's just-"

"What the fuck are you doing here anyway?" She shouted.

"I'm his fiancé!" Beca pointed at Jesse.

Jesse looked at her with wide eyes; Beca gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. "I didn't mean-"Before she could say anything more, Stacie bit her tongue and stormed out.

Jesse sighed, "What was that for, Beca?"

Beca scoffed, "Are you really angry at me for this?"

"I'm angry in that fact that you're telling my almost ex-fiancé that you're my fiancé!"

"Well, you want me to act your fiancé!"

"Yeah, but you could do it a less brutal"

"Wow, yeah, I'm sorry Jesse" Beca laughed. "I'm sorry that you've dated the whole city and then hiring _me_ to play your fiancé! Why didn't you choose an ex or something?"

Jesse sighed. "Beca, seriously… I'm just trying to find the right one" He laughed.

Beca scoffed, "So stop wasting your time!" She walked back to her room and slammed the door.

_**Evening**_

Beca looked at the clock. God, when was he going to leave? She sighed and stood up. She jumped on one foot to the kitchen, it smelled like heaven.

As she walked in, Jesse stood up with his mouth open. "I'm so-"They said in unison. "Oh, uh, you first" Beca said.

"No, you" He said and slowly sat down.

Beca sighed; "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be a bitch, and I shouldn't talk shit about your…past" Beca scowled. Jesse nodded; Beca looked at him, waiting for an apology.

"And…" Jesse scratched the back of his neck. "I'm sorry for blaming you, I mean…I'm sure you were mad at her, and it hankered you to say that"

Beca smiled, "Now, could you hand me the painkillers, because it really hurts" She groaned. Jesse chuckled and took the painkillers from the shelf.

"Why do you have a shelf that you don't even can't reach?"

"Why do you have a fiancé that you even can't touch?" Beca grimaced.

Jesse narrowed his eyes, "Touché" He whispered with a husky voice, giving her a pill. Beca smiled and walked to the sink, taking a glass with water.

"So, what's the smell?" Beca muttered and swallowed the pill, taking a slurp of the water.

"That's scotch egg" Jesse smiled. Beca raised an eyebrow. "Just kidding"

Beca looked over his shoulder, "Are you kidding with me?"

"What?" He frowned.

"Popcorn?"

He forced up a smile and walked into the living room. Beca jumped after him.

He sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Dude, where your manners?" Beca crossed her arms. He patted the couch, silently.

Beca rolled her eyes and sat down, carefully putting her foot on the table. "Please don't hurt my ankle, table" Beca said.

Jesse smirked and took up a cd.

"What's that?" Beca said.

"Well, couldn't we keep going on the moviecation?" Jesse grinned.

Beca rolled her eyes, "Goodnight, Jesse" She said and stood up, pushing him off the couch.

"Aw" He groaned and walked out.

Beca smirked and jumped to her room again.

* * *

"See..Just, walk..Caref-" Jesse stopped as Beca fell down on the ground. Jesse sighed and helped her up again.

"My nose" Beca rubbed her nose. Jesse poked it, "There you go"

Beca pouted, "That's not healing, idiot"

"I can always dream" He held Beca's elbow as she walked. "Just…3 more weeks" Beca sighed.

Jesse smiled, "You got me, to entertain you"

Beca looked at him with a straight face.

He looked down, Beca smirked.

"Did I ever tell you that you're weird?" Beca sighed.

"Everyday" He grinned and looked her in the eyes, she smiled. A basketball hit Jesse's face and ruined the moment.

"Oh my god" Beca stunned.

"Ouch" Jesse rubbed the back of his head. Some guys laughed, "Sorry dude!" They said, trying to not laugh.

"It's fine" Jesse yelled.

"Oh my god" Beca repeated.

"I got it Beca" He rolled his eyes.

"Your face" She gasped.

"My face?"

"Your kind of weird. Around your eye" Beca grimaced.

"MY FACE" He said.

Beca gave him a 'really' look.

"Not in that way" He said in defense.

"Ouch" Jesse said as Beca patted his eye with a towel.

"Sorry"

"Ouch"

"Sorry"

"Ouch"

"Sorry"

"Ouch"

"Could you stop saying ouch? It's just a fucking towel" Beca sighed and gave him the ice. He squeezed the ice on his eye.

"Wow, okay then. Could you stop falling? It's just a freaking ankle" Jesse said ironically.

"Ha-ha, watch out Swanson" Beca muttered, narrowing her eyes.

Jesse put a hand up in defense. As Jesse put the ice down, Beca bit her finger.

"God, it's blue"

Jesse smiled, "Do I look cool?"

"No" Beca scoffed.

"Do I look kind of bad...and that?"

"NO" Beca laughed. "It's pretty adorable, though"

"Yeah, wow, thanks" Jesse said.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ah, my ankle, my beautiful ankle!" Beca said as finally could see her ankle.

The doctor laughed, "Okay, everything good. But no brutal moves this week, okay?"

Beca nodded and stood up. She walked out and saw Jesse waiting in the reception room. He looked up surprised.

"Tada!" Beca said pointing on her ankle.

"Looking good" Jesse chuckled.

"I can be a ballerina now" Beca smiled.

"You would be an awful one"

Beca rolled her eyes, "I would be a wonderful one, what are you talking about?" She huffed.

"Oh no" Jesse breathed; Beca turned around and saw Terry walking in. Terry gave Beca a death look she had gypsum plaster over her arm. "I see that your ankle is fine" Terry smiled.

Beca bit her tongue; she wanted to punch that girl so hard. Beca stared at her as she walked.

"Okay, Beca. Could we leave?"

"Yes please" Beca muttered.

"Do you want your other shoe?" Jesse smirked.

"Oh, you found it" She mumbled and took the shoe.

"Wasn't that easy" Jesse rolled his eyes.

"Oh, tell me 'bout it" Beca smirked as they walked to the car.

* * *

"Why do we always have to travel?" Beca yawned.

"We're just going to New Jersey, relax" Jesse chuckled and sat down on an empty seat, Beca sat down next to him.

"But I like it here in Atlanta, I don't like traveling" She pouted.

"You don't?" Jesse frowned.

Beca shook her head. "I'm not going to sleep, just-"Before she could say more she yawned and fell asleep on Jesse's shoulder.

"Oh okay" He whispered with a smirk. A little girl came up at him with a paper.

"Hi there" He smiled.

"Can I get an autograph?" She asked, handing him the paper.

"Sure" He said.

"Could I wake her up?"

"Uh, I wouldn't do that if I were- oh" Before he knew it she shook Beca.

"OH WHAT- oh" Beca looked at the little girl surprised.

"How old are you"

"Guess" Beca yawned.

"5?" She smiled.

Jesse snorted; "Uh" Beca gritted and slapped Jesse in the chest.

"Are you strangers?" She frowned.

Beca shrugged, "Yeah, for you"

She gasped, "Mom tells me not to talk to strangers!" She said and ran. Beca frowned, "5" She muttered.

"Maybe because you're so small" Jesse smirked and elbowed her.

"Shut up, you look like a kid you too!"

"What? No!" Jesse blurted.

"Yes, I can see that little kiddo in ya eyes" She narrowed her eyes.

"OH RIGHT, I CAN SEE THAT DADDY'S LITTLE GIRL IN YOUR EYES" He laughed.

Beca's smile disappeared, she looked away.

Jesse looked at her with wide eyes, "I'm sorry, I didn't think about what happened in-"

"I don't want to talk about my childhood, Jesse." Beca said simply and looked at him.

"Of course" He said after a while.

When they walked out of the subway, Beca grabbed her bags and walked fast. Jesse tried to squeeze himself out of the flock.

"Beca!" He yelled and ran after her. She looked at him and walked slower, "Let me take that for you" He whispered and grabbed her bag.

"No, it's fine" She pulled the bag out of his arms. "Really" Beca nodded and smiled.

"Okay" He mumbled.¨

"So, who am I gonna performance at this time" Beca said overdramatically.

Jesse rolled his eyes, "My grandparents"

"Oh" Beca looked at him surprised.

"And here they are" Jesse grinned. Beca smiled, he looked happy to meet them, in relation to how he reacts meeting his aunts.

A red rusty truck stopped in front of them, an old man with the same grin as Jesse, popped his head out of the truck.

"JUMP IN" He said and patted his old, red friend.

Jesse elbowed Beca, "So Bec, what do you think, huh?" He smiled.

"Great" Beca breathed with a smirk and walked to the car. Jesse ran and opened the door to her.

She rolled her eyes and sat in. Jesse sat next to her, "Grand!" He smiled.

"Jesse, son, how ya doing?"

"Great"

"Of course it's great, you got a bae!"

Jesse covered his face under his arms and blushed. Beca laughed, "I'm ya bae" Beca grinned and elbowed Jesse.

Jesse looked at her with an eyebrow raised. Beca scowled, "It sounded better out in my head" She whispered.

"How is grandma?" Jesse asked.

"She is cooking dinner, the old-"

"LASAGNE" Jesse and his grandfather said in unison and laughed.

Beca looked at them surprised.

They jumped out of the truck, Beca looked down, trying to zip down her jacket.

"So, here's where I grew up" Jesse breathed.

"In the nature, I get it. City boy without family cliché stuff- holy" Beca looked up and gasped. The house was big and white, with terrifying many clean beautiful windows.

"You effing fancy pants!" Beca laughed and walked with a smile.

Jesse walked after her with the heavy bags. As they walked in his grandfather yelled, "SWEATHEART, JESSE IS HOME"

"Which Jessie?" A woman yelled. Jesse rolled his eyes.

"THE JEWISH ONE"

Beca snorted, "AW REALLY? IS THAT MY NOTE?" Jesse groaned.

"Yup" His grandfather said and patted him on the shoulder.

"I like your grandparents"

"I'll just walk to my room," Jesse mumbled.

"Dinner is ready 'bout 10 minutes" Grandpa shouted.

Beca walked after him, "Did you live with your grandparents?"

"No, this is my father's house. But my parents got a new simpler house and decided to give this to them"

"That's kind" Beca mumbled. Jesse stopped, Beca looked at a blue door. "Is that your room?" Beca scoffed. Jesse nodded. "THAT'S A FUCKING HUGE DOOR"

Jesse laughed. "SERIOUSLY" Beca said with a high pitched voice. "Who the fuck got that big doors?"

"Me" Jesse said proudly. "Open up" He said. Beca shrugged and walked in, it was simple.

"So uhh.."Beca sat down on his bed. "Do you guys got like a guest room or something?"

"Uh, kind of, how?" Jesse shrugged.

"Uhm, I mean, it's kind of weird now, like, could I get my own room without them knowing it?" She scowled.

"Uh, yeah, of course"

"Great" Beca smiled.

"But" Jesse said with a high-pitched voice.

Beca raised an eyebrow. "It's a treehouse" He smiled. Beca groaned, "Or, it was. Sorry, just wanted to see how you would react"

"So…." Beca said questioning.

"They made it to a cabin, come" Jesse smiled and opened up the door to his porch. He grabbed her hand and dragged her with him. They walked under three and many bushes.

"Uhm watch out for that-"

"Auch" Beca grumped as she felt down on the rock.

"Rock.." Jesse muttered.

"OH NO MY ANKLE" Beca screamed.

"What?" Jesse said and knelt down next to her. "Oh my god, are you okay" Beca pushed him down, "Just kidding" She scoffed and stood up.

"Ha-ha" Jesse rolled his eyes. "Oh" He said after a while.

"What?"

"There" He pointed on a brown cab with windows.

"What's the deal with the windows?" Beca grimaced.

Jesse shrugged and ran to it. Beca ran after him, he locked up the door and stormed in.

Beca walked in, it was as if it was bigger inside. "You bastard" Beca gasped.

"I like to play here" Jesse smiled.

"Like?"

"Liked, I liked"

"Oh, so..I can be here?"

"Yeah," Jesse shrugged.

"Cool" Beca muttered and walked to the bedroom.

* * *

"Goodnight grands!" Jesse yelled.

"Do you want your milk, Jesse?" His grandma asked sweetly. Beca snorted, "no…grandma" Jesse sighed.

"Not even warm?"

"No"

"He wants!" Beca laughed, walking into the room.

"No I don't" Jesse gritted and walked after Beca.

"Do you need warm pajamas too?" Beca snorted.

"Ha-ha, so funny" He rolled his eyes and took off his shirt.

"Okay, uh, goodnight" Beca said awkwardly walking backwards.

"Oh, uh, do want me to follow you to the cab?"

"No, it's fine" Beca mumbled.

"Are you sure, it's pretty dark" Jesse looked out the window.

"I'm not a little girl, Jesse" She gritted and walked out.

Jesse smirked, "goodnight"

Beca yawned and threw herself on the bed. Her phone vibrated. Beca yawned and took it, "what?"

"_It's Pete"_ A voice to a 18 year-old boy said.

Beca sat up, "Pete?"

"_Your mom is kind of freaking out right now,"_ He whispered.

"Oh, why?" Beca scoffed.

"_Are you engaged, mom said that everybody on the office is talking about it, and it stood on the internet!"_ He shouted.

"NO! WHAT THE FUCK, IT'S JUST A PLAY" Beca wanted to say, but in the same time, she didn't want to. Beca sighed, "Yeah, I'm engaged." She said simply.

"_What the fuck? You know that she freaks out if you're telling something late, especially when it's two months late!"_

"Sorry Pete, just. Don't come, okay?" She said and hung up before he could say anything more. "God" She whispered annoyed.

**Next Morning**

Beca walked into the kitchen with her fizzy morning hair.

The grandparents looked at her weird. "Good morning" Beca yawned and sat down next to Jesse.

"Why did come through the front door?" Jesse's grandmother asked.

"Uh…I was out on the grocery..buying…milk" Beca gulped.

"Oh, where's the milk?"

Jesse bit his bottom lip and smirked at Beca.

"Uh…a guy on the street took it" She said awkwardly.

"What?" Jesse gasped overdramatically. Beca rolled her eyes and fiddled with her fork, "People today you know…freaking ghettos" She scoffed.

They nodded. "Your parents are coming, Jess" His grandfather said. Jesse sat his coffee cup down. "When?"

"This evening" He smiled.

He looked at Beca with wide eyes, "They've met you before, though," He whispered to her.

"But I don't know what I told them" She gritted.

* * *

"Thank you, but I don't need a wedding dress right now" Beca laughed as she was being chased by Jesse's grandmother with a wedding dress.

"But Hon, you can always try! What if you gets pregnant, no dress would fit then!"

Beca stopped and chuckled, "No, it's fine" She said walking to Jesse's room. The grandma shrugged and walked.

Beca took a deep breath and closed the door. Jesse was sitting with his guitar, writing.

"What are you doing?" Beca raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, my break are over, and I have to start working again" He smiled.

Beca rolled his eyes, "so hard work, chilling with the guitar and writing. I feel bad for you," She said with an ironic smile.

Jesse ignored her sarcastic humor. "Well, yeah. Definitely better than working at Starbucks" He chuckled.

She looked at him with a straight face. "No? Okay" Jesse mumbled. After a moment with awkward humming, he looked at Beca.

"Beca?"

"Hm?"

"Can you sing?" He asked. Beca looked at him surprised; she opened her mouth and looked at him with a frown. "No" She whispered and looked down.

"You can" He half-smiled.

"No, I said no" She scoffed.

"Yeah, but your eyes said yes" He smirked and sat closer to her.

"I'm not singing" She crossed her arms.

"WE CAN GO TO KARAOKE TONIGHT" He said enthusiastically.

Beca groaned, "No! I hate karaoke"

"Bad for you" He smiled.

"Can't you be nice, please" She said desperately

"Okay" Jesse shrugged."

Beca took a deep breath and smiled, "Thank you"

* * *

"You bastard" Beca gritted as they sat down at an empty table.

"Yeah, blah, blah" He muttered.

"I hate you" She whispered.

"And I'm getting some drinks"

"Do that" She sighed.

"I'm back" Jesse hummed.

"Thank you" Beca said as Jesse handed her the drink.

"So, which song, Bec?"

"Do I have to?" She groaned.

"Yup" He said bossy.

"Could I at least pick a song by myself?"

"Yeah" Jesse frowned surprised. Beca smiled and stood up. Jesse scoffed and took up the phone; Luke had sent him a bunch of messages.

"_Dude, I need to talk to you!"_

"_Holy,- Stacie just came at the door asking after you?! Call back"_

"_FUCKER, ARE YOU THERE?"_

"_Dude, where are you?"_

"_Are you and Beca hooking up?"_

Jesse grimaced, "What the fuck" He muttered.

"Okay" Beca grinned.

"What?" He scowled.

The music played off, "Hm, familiar" Jesse narrowed his eyes. Beca smirked and ran up to the small stage, grabbing the mic.

Jesse looked questioning at her. She coughed ad started.

"_**It's going down, fade the Blackstreet**_

_**The homies got collab' creations**_

_**Bump like acne, no doubt**_

_**I put it down, never slouch**_

_**As long as my credit could vouch**_

_**A dog couldn't catch me, straight up**_

_**Tell me who could stop when**_

_**Dre making moves**_

_**Attracting honeys like a magnet**_

_**Giving 'em eargasms with my mellow accent**_

_**Still moving the flavor with the homies**_

_**Blackstreet and Teddy**_

_**The original rump shakers" **_Beca took a breath, Jesse dropped his jaw with wide eyes.

"_**Shorty get down, good Lord**_

_**Baby got them open up all over town**_

_**Strictly bitch she dont play around**_

_**Cover much ground, got game by the pound**_

_**Getting paid is a forte**_

_**Each and every day true player way**_

_**I cant get her outta my mind**_

_**I think about the girl all the time**_

_**I like the way you work it(eyo,eyo,eyo,eyo)**_

_**No diggity, I got to bag it up**_

_**Baby**_

_**I like the way you work it,**_

_**No diggity, I got to bag it up**_

_**Baby,**_

_**I like the way you work it**_

_**No diggity, I got to bag it up**_

_**Baby**_

_**I like the way you work it**_

_**No diggity, I got to bag it up**_

_**I like the way you work it**_

_**No diggity, I got to bag it up**_

_**Babe**_

_**I like the way you work it**_

_**No diggity, I got to bag it up**_

_**We out!"**_

The people cheered, Jesse looked at her shocked.

* * *

She blew a kiss at him and stuck her tongue out teasing.

"Okay, easy now" Jesse whispered, chuckling. Beca were in his arms, drunk.

"I like your nose," She giggled and poked his nose. He carefully walked in the cabin with her.

"I'm afraid of ghost, could you call the Ghostbusters?" Beca gasped scared.

"Yeah, well" He shrugged and kicked up the door to her room. He laid Beca down on her bed.

"We should go….we should go on a date" She yawned and fell asleep.

"Well," Jesse smiled proudly and flipped his hair. "Yeah"


	8. Chapter 8

Jesse sneaked out to the garden with some food and a coffee.

"Jesse?" His father frowned.

"Dad" Jesse said with a fake smile.

"I didn't see you yesterday!" He laughed.

"Oh, yeah. Beca and I were…"

"Oh, I know" He winked. "When I was young, your mom and I was out every night and- her booty, damn, I mean-"

"DAD" Jesse interrupted. "Gross, stop it" He muttered.

He nodded awkwardly. "So where are you going?" He scowled.

"Oh, feeding some rabbits, they die soon" Jesse said sympathetically.

"Since when?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, Beca usually does that. But she asked me if I could.." Jesse walked backwards.

"Oh, okay" He smiled. Jesse turned around, walking faster. "Jesse!" His father yelled once again.

"Hm?" Jesse faced him.

"She is a good one" He smiled.

Jesse looked at him with big eyes and opened mouth, "I know" Jesse said seriously. He turned around and looked down, "I know" He said under his breath.

Beca groaned and rubbed her head. "What the fuck?" She said and covered her head under the pillow.

She heard footsteps from downstairs, she sat up. Jesse came up with a soft smile, "Good morning, sunshine"

Beca looked at him with narrow eyes. "What the fuck happened last night?"

"You got drunk"

"Did I fuck someone?"

"No" He chuckled and sat down on the bed next to her.

"Did I kiss you?" Beca grimaced and leaned back.

Jesse looked at her weird, "I don't think so…"

"Huh" Beca squeezed her lips, "It feels like I just did"

Jesse scoffed, "Anyway, got you some coffee. It's a rough morning for you"

Beca looked down and pulled off the blanket, "I'm in my dress" She breathed and stood up, walking to the closet.

She zipped of the dress, Jesse turned around, trying to not look at her.

"So… uh, your mom called me"

Beca turned around and pulled her jeans up, "What?" She gasped. She walked towards Jesse, "Are you sure it was my mom?"

"Yeah" Jesse shrugged.

"Oh god, " Beca groaned.

"She is coming here, this afternoon" Jesse gulped.

"Stop fucking around, Jesse! That's not possible!"

"She is," He laughed.

"Okay" Beca sighed.

"What's the thing, do you get like a bad relationship with both your parents?"

"I love my mom, but she expects me to say stuff like this"

"Well, of course she does" Jesse smirked.

"This is your fault, Jesse" Beca mumbled.

Jesse rolled his eyes, "Her husband too"

"He is not that bad" She muttered.

"Family dinner" Jesse said high-pitched.

"Oh, c'mon!" Beca moaned.

* * *

Beca stood in the kitchen nervously. She filled a mug up with water and looked out the window.

"We started dating May last year, and got engaged in July, right?" Jesse said, walking behind her.

Beca turned around and frowned, "What?"

Jesse raised an eyebrow, "Oh, right, yeah, okay" Beca scoffed.

"What are you thinking about?" Jesse asked, looking at her

Beca sighed and sat the mug on the table, "I don't really want to do this anymore"

"Well, you didn't want to do at first either" Jesse scoffed. "And do you think I like this?" He said and grabbed a towel.

She smirked and leaned back on the kitchen counter, "To be honest, yeah"

Jesse sighed and threw the towel in the sink. "They're coming about 20 minutes, and my grandparents are out this evening" Jesse said quickly and walked out.

Beca sighed and down. A weird smell came from the oven.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Beca whispered and ran to the oven, opening it up and taking out the dinner she made.

She sat it on the kitchen counter, it was burnt. "SHIT" Beca threw a spoon on the wall of anger.

Jesse walked in with a frown, "What's going on?"

"It's fucked up" She muttered, mentioning the food.

"Oh, uh, and?"

"JESSE" Beca whined.

"Relax" He chuckled and opened up the fridge. He took out a bowl with mashed potatoes, some sausages and cheese.

"When I used to burn the food," Jesse muttered and handed Beca the bow with mashed potatoes. He placed the sausages and cheese on the kitchen counter and bent down, taking out a roasting pan.

"I used to improve" He finished and smiled.

"Yeah, but I'm supposed to make something delicious" Beca raised an eyebrow.

Jesse sighed and filled the pan up with the mashed potatoes. Jesse gestured her to cut the sausages.

She cut them slowly, looking at him questioning.

Jesse leaned back on the kitchen counter. "Dude, don't give me _the _look" Beca scoffed and threw a sausage strip on him.

Jesse shook his head, "Sorry" He muttered and looked down. Beca threw the sausage strips in the pan. "HM.." She bit her bottom lip and looked around.

"You still got the cheese" Jesse hinted.

"This is not a game, Jesse" Beca snapped and elbowed him playfully.

"You made it to a!" Jesse defended himself.

"Sorry that my burning skills are good!" Beca smirked.

Beca placed the pan on the table. "They're here" Jesse whispered, staring out the window.

"Shit" Beca said and tied up her hair.

"It's just your mother"

"I haven't talked to her in a long time Jesse, it's not _just_ my mom" Beca said seriously. They looked at each other in a long time without saying anything.

"WE'RE HERE" Jesse's father yelled. Beca turned around and walked out of the kitchen.

"Hello" She smiled.

"Hello Beca!" He smiled and hugged her.

"Oh, okay" Beca whispered, trying to breath.

"Oh, don't kill the girl!" Mrs. Swanson laughed and pushed her husband.

Beca chuckled and walked out the door. She stared at her mother, who was taking out stuff from the car.

She walked towards Beca and looked at her softly, "You never call"

Beca chuckled, "Just too busy" She sighed.

They all sat at the dinner table in awkward silence.

Beca's mom took a deep breath, "Can't you feel it?" She smiled. Everybody looked up at her, "All the love around the table" She explained.

Jesse's parents chuckled. Beca looked down on her plate, awkwardly. Jesse forced up a smile.

Beca's mom whispered something in her boyfriend's ear and kissed him.

"Jesse?" Mrs. Swanson smirked.

"Hm?" Jesse looked up nervously.

"I've never seen you two kiss" She smirked. Everybody nodded.

Beca snorted, "We just did… before you guys came, so uh, yeah"

They looked at her with questioning. "It was spongy" She smiled. Jesse sighed, "Really?" He gritted under his breath.

"It doesn't hurt to kiss one more time, that was young couples does"

"No thanks" They said in unison.

"C'mon" Jesse's dad laughed.

Jesse took a deep breath and leaned towards Beca's ear. He kissed her cheek quickly and sat back.

"Kiss the girl for god sake!" His mom yelled.

Jesse sighed and looked at Beca; he held the back of Beca's neck and pressed his lips on hers. Beca fenced with her arms, trying to find a place to lay them. She moved her lips with his.

As Jesse realized what was going on, he leaned back. Beca turned around awkwardly and forced up a smile.

"Who wants dessert?" Beca said high pitched.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for updating so late guys! But I'm going to focus on this story first, 'cause we are close the end now (sorry!). And then, I'll do my other story. Btw, I have a new story in my mind right now, so just keep calm, okay?**

* * *

Beca was taking the dishes awkwardly after they did the dishes. She couldn't focus; had she just kissed that jerk?

Her mother came in, "Your dad called" She smiled.

Beca lost the plate in the sink, "What?" She stunned.

"He also wanted to come, so… he is coming about six days" She grinned. Beca coughed in shock. "Mom!"

"He is your father, Becky!" She warned.

"But… but" Beca stammered. "Jesse's family is coming, his other grandparents, his aunts, his uncles-"

"Bec, I talked to them, they said that since you're a part of this too, your family has rights to come" She said seriously.

Beca groaned. "Bec, you're getting married soon; he is a handsome charming guy. Nevertheless, cute"

She grimaced, "Mom, stop saying that! So gross!"

"He is your fiancé, Bec. And you're calling him gross?" She blurted.

Beca looked at the doorway, Jesse came in. "Mom" Beca mumbled.

"Of course" She said and gave Jesse a smile before leaving the kitchen. Beca turned around, continuing the dish.

"Need a hand?" Jesse asked.

"Two hands, please" She responded. He chuckled and started to help her.

"Your mom is great, and I don't get why you don't have contact with her anymore"

"How do you know she is great?" Beca muttered.

"I remember that when you guys moved her, she gave me a cookie for helping to move some stuff"

Beca smiled, the fact that he remembers the day she moved in, is impressing.

"You can sing Beca- and don't even try to give me an excuse; you literally blew the karaoke bar of the roof"

Beca sighed, "What do you want me to do"

"Well…" Jesse trailed off. "The record company said that they think that I could start vocalizing, and they wanted me to make an album.."

"No." Beca said before he could finish.

Jesse ignored her, "And I want you to work with me on it" He finished.

Beca narrowed her eyes, "Why me?"

Jesse exhaled; he didn't want her to think he was a freak. On the other hand, not as much as she thought. He loved her casual attitude, but at the same time, he missed the dark side of her. It was maybe a benefit for his relationship with her, but he knew that she missed it too. He could see the sad eyes. People may say it's called to grow up, but he could still see her dark clothes and ear spikes when he looked her in the eyes.

She sighed, "Did you hear to my mixes"

Jesse swallowed; he did that too, though. "Yes" He nodded.

"Well, I love music. It would be fun" She shrugged.

Jesse grinned, "Oh, get that smile away, Swanson" She said and nudged him playfully.

"You're a good kisser by the way" He snorted.

Beca blushed. She knew that he knew that she liked the kiss. Like, she did make the kiss deeper. But he did not know she _loved _it.

"Thanks, you too" She smirked.

"One thing…" Jesse said nervously.

"Yeah, anything"

"Could you, could you like- I mean, I enjoyed it, I mean, I get it was just this once because they forced us to- but, could you do it one more time, just this last time?"

Beca chuckled and rolled her eyes. She grabbed his chin and kissed his cheek, "Goodnight, Jesse."

"I meant on the lips.." He whispered as she walked out. He let out a sigh.

* * *

Jesse was shaking nervously.

"What's wrong?" Beca whispered to him, as she was putting on a light eye shadow and some mascara. "Nothing, " He muttered, staring at her intensely. He could not believe that she was using so light make-up.

"Dude, it's just an act. It's not like if your family don't like me, our 'future marriage' is ruined" She said, using air quotes.

"Of course," Jesse whispered. "It's just that…." He exhaled. "It's kind of sad that they think we're getting married"

Beca sighed, "Sorry for saying this, Jesse. But it was you who was such a dick and got me to do this" Beca snapped at him.

"I know, I mean, it was just to my parents you know, and then they told everybody and-" He stammered, he stared at Beca who was applying a sweet pink lipstick.

Beca looked at Jesse with an eyebrow raised. "What are you staring at?"

"You" He grimaced.

"Well, that's a pretty thing to look at, huh?" Beca said sarcastically.

"Is that… pink?" Jesse gasped under his breath.

Beca sent him a killer face.

"Sorry" He muttered and looked down.

"WE'RE GOING" Beca's mom yelled. She knocked on the door and opened it up.

"Mom, what's the point of knocking on the door and coming in at the same time?" Beca hissed and grabbed her bag.

"Oh, sorry, were you two up to something?" She scowled.

Jesse's cheek went red. Beca scoffed, "Always" she muttered sarcastically.

Jesse and Beca stood bored in the big house, which his uncle got after his grand uncle died. They were holding a party for no reason.

The other adults were drinking cocktails and laughing. Jesse and Beca weren't that type of adults, they never really grew up.

"Bored?" Jesse whispered in Beca's ear. Beca nodded and took a slurp of the drink. She grimaced and spit it out on the plant behind her.

"Yeah," Jesse mumbled and stretched his arm after Beca's glass; he took the glass and put it away. "That's risky" He winked at her as he grabbed her hand and led her out the exit it with him. Beca rolled her eyes, "Just one time, Jesse. Just one time"

"As I've been victim to, yeah" He smirked. Beca sighed; she looked around and realized that Jesse was leading her to his car. Beca shook his arm off her wrist, "What are you doing?" She frowned.

"Leaving this place" Jesse shrugged.

"But your mom would be-"

"I'm sure she's just thinking that we're having sex in the guest room," Jesse said simply.

Beca looked at him with a killer face. He looked questioning on her. "I like the fact that your mom thinks that you're banging a girl all the time" She deadpanned.

Jesse scoffed, "I hate the fact that you're always saying 'I like the fact'" He said irritated.

"I like the fact that-"Beca stopped as Jesse interrupted her with a cough.

"Could you stop the car? I don't want to join your sightseeing trip," Beca muttered.

"It's not a sight-"

"Or your little montage that is building up our friendship to a more nerdy level of friendship!" She shouted before he could finish.

"Huh," Jesse breathed impressed. "I'm not saying that I thought that either" He shook his head.

"Seriously, Jesse, they may be looking after us! How can you just go without saying anything, when are we coming back, what are we going to be explained"

Questions burst out of Beca's mouth. Jesse laughed, "Are you taken by Aliens?"

"Excuse me?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Because, this is defiantly not the Beca I knew in high school"

"Well, I didn't know that you would attract any cunts to the bed either" She scoffed.

"See, you're so… not fun!" He groaned. Beca looked at him insulted. "And what happened to your style. You were cool!"

Beca bit her lip, "May I slap you?"

"No?"

"Well, you can't blame me for not wanting to go in dark anymore, I'm 25, Jesse!"

"I know that you miss it! It's pretty obvious!" He said, pointing at her bag.

Beca scowled, "How do you know? Are you Sherlock Holmes or something?"

"C'mon Becs, every time we're going out, you're taking with an eyeliner and dark gray eye shadow. That you don't actually use. You just miss it."

Beca scoffed, "But-"

"I bet that you don't dare to go back to it because you want to move on" He said and crossed his arms.

Beca laughed, "You'll see" She whispered and grabbed the hem of her sweater.

"NO BECA, EW! You don't need to show me any skin, don't be that kind of person! I was just manipulating-" He said and held a hand on the side of his head, to not look at Beca.

"Dude, fucking perv. I'm changing." She said, and crawled to the backseats.

"Oh" Jesse said, and focused on the road.

"Just… don't look at the mirror. Before Jesse knew it, he looked at the mirror. "I just did" He smirked.

"You're so mean" Beca muttered.

Beca crawled back to the seat next to Jesse. He took a quick look at Beca and turned his eyes back to the road again. He frowned and took an extra look at her.

"Wow, Bec." Jesse's mouth was all opened. He took a longer look at her; she looked just like in high school. Nothing changed. Same cute nose, same pale skin. The black eyeliner around her eyes, looking like a freaking cute panda. A natural colored lipstick. Black tank top, jeans and a mustard yellow shirt.

"You Look…. Great," Jesse stammered.

"Thanks" She smiled and lifted up her tank top.

"Like really great…. Like hot. Very hot, I mean-"

Beca chuckled, "Could you please just stop before you're getting a fist in your face?"

"Sorry" He muttered, looking at the road. "Just one question…"

"What, Jesse?"

"Where did you get the shirt from? It looks familiar"

"I think it's yours"

"What?" Jesse gulped.

"Oh, it was in the back seat. Smells like you" She grimaced and sniffed at it.

"That's…okay" He exhaled and focused on the road.

"You still want to have that montage?" Jesse asked enthusiastically.

Beca looked at him with big eyes, "Hell yeah."

* * *

They ran back to the car with a smoothie in their hands. They laid back in their seats, exhausted.

"Do you think the dog is still there?" Beca whispered, trying to get back her breath.

"I guess not," Jesse said and rubbed his eyes, he started the car and drove off.

After an awkward silence, Beca laughed.

"What is it?" Jesse scowled.

She snorted, "I'm sorry but, 'Step away, bagel man?' really Jesse?" She covered her mouth, hiding her snorting.

"He was a man, and he was holding a bagel! Sorry that I'm not that good at offending people as you are!" He scoffed.

Her weird laughing was so cute that Jesse started laughing. "I'm sorry, but I just can't-"Beca laughed with red face.

"Tell me 'bout it" Jesse grinned.

The car made weird noises; they stopped laughing and breathed heavily.

"Oh shit" Jesse said and drove to the side.

"What just happened?" Beca said, anxiously

"We're out of gas" Jesse sighed.

"YOU JUST FILLED THE TANK"

"Yeah…nah, not really. The dog came. And you know the taco, and you know..." Jesse scratched his arm.

Beca huffed and walked out of the car. She closed the door, her bag was stuck in the door.

"Let it….go" Beca gritted and pulled the bag. As the bag came out, Beca fell backwards on a mud steam.

"Oh my god" Jesse laughed and got out of the car. "Do you need some help?" Jesse laughed, holding out a hand for her.

She threw her bag on him; "I can handle it myself" She snapped and stood up.

"Whoa, okay" Jesse breathed, walking backwards.

"What are we gonna do?" Beca asked, frustrated.

"This friend of mine, has a truck. He usually drives here every second hour, so I guess he could pick us up" Jesse shrugged.

"When?" Beca frowned.

"Uh, 'bout an hour" He said, looking at Beca who was exploding of anger.

"Oh, so what are we gonna do in the meanwhile?" Beca sighed.

"Well…" Jesse trailed off. "I-"He stopped and sighed. Honestly, he didn't have a plan.

"Oh, you don't need to say more! This is just a plan you've made right? Let me guess, it contains embarrassment, sex and underestimating! I'm just another girl on your list for you. But you know Swanson, I'm not here for your mercy, I just want the money!" She said and crossed her arms.

"Hah! You're funny Bec, really funny!" Jesse scoffed. "You always think the worst of people, because of stuff they've done, you're trying to make them look back and never move on. But, guess what? You're the only one that's not moving on!"

Beca stood there with a blank face. "I'm neither a bastard nor a player"

"Oh yeah? You're always after the girl you mean look interesting! Without knowing her, you are beaming at her once. On the other hand, Luke is always picking up a girl for you! How can you make your friend to that? Is that even a friend?" She laughed.

"I'm just trying to find the right one, okay? And I'm not the one asking' Luke to do that, he is making that choice by himself"

"Finding the right one, right" Beca muttered.

"What happened with you? Before you were rude, but cute and funny. Now you're just rude and miserable!"

"Really? You're going to criticize me because you suck at arguing?" Beca raised an eyebrow.

"That's not what I'm after. However, it is something I don't get, why are you here? Shouldn't you be in L.A, living your dream? Because your music was pretty great!"

"I couldn't afford it anyway; it's just a waste of time!"

"Holy fuck! What happened? You loved music so much, seriously. You are just giving up like that. Living the life as a boring journalist, why?"

"It's called growing up, Jesse! Why don't you try that?" Beca asked loudly.

As she continued talking, Jesse looked down. He couldn't focus on her words. He frowned, "Holy shit" He breathed.

Beca stopped talking, "what?"

"Holy shit" Jesse repeated.

"Uhm?" Beca looked questioning at him.

Jesse leaned towards her, looking at her lips. "I said, holy shit," He whispered. Before Beca knew it, he pressed his lips against hers.

In spite of Beca's shock, she continued the kiss. They stepped back, gazing after air.

"You bastard" Beca said. She grabbed his jacket collar and kissed him again.

**Two hours later**

"Thanks…Bill" Jesse smiled to the man in the driving seat.

"No prob, Jesse. You two, take care; I'll pick up your car before the morning" He smiled to Beca.

"Thanks for the ride" Beca smiled back.

"Any time!" He said as they crawled out of the truck.

Beca awkwardly stood in the doorway. "I should probably get to the cab" Beca whispered..

"Yeah, do that" Jesse said quickly. Beca nodded and jogged through the garden and disappeared behind the trees.

Jesse walked in the house with a grin, humming. His mom stormed out of the kitchen with a frown. "There you are!"

"Here I am" He smiled.

"Where have you been?"

"Out"

"Where's Beca?"

"Surly in the room" He said, walking towards his room.

"Why so happy?" She laughed.

"Just feeling…Great" He beamed.


	10. Chapter 10

Beca walked up the stairs with her high heels in her hands. She threw them on the bed and stared at the ceiling. As she thought for a moment, a small giggle came out of her mouth.

She zipped off her muddy dress and threw it on the bed. She took on a T-shirt and walked over to the balcony; she opened up the door to it and sat down on her couch. Breathing in the fresh air.

She huffed and fiddled with her T-shirt. She picked up her book and started reading. Her phone suddenly vibrated, Beca groaned and answered it.

"What?"

"_What are you reading?"_ Jesse's happy voice came out of the speakers.

Beca smirked, "Raindrops under the- wait, what?" She frowned.

Jesse chuckled. Beca narrowed her eyes and looked around. _"Where's your pants, Bec?" _He mocked.

Beca gasped and looked around, "Where are you?"

"_At this point, you look really stupid" _He smiled.

"Oh" Beca muttered and looked out the window. Jesse stood under the balcony with his arms out. Beca smirked at him, she gestured him to come inside. He looked questioning on her, she repeated the gesture. "C'mon" She mouthed and winked at him.

As he ran in, Beca threw the phone on the couch. She heard him run up the stairs, she turned around and looked at him. He walked towards her, breathing heavily.

"Hi" He whispered.

"Hello" Beca smiled, Jesse placed his hands on her waist. She looked down, "That's awkward Jesse" She smirked and looked around.

"I know" He whispered and placed a finger under her chin and lit her face up, leaning towards her lips. He pressed his lips on hers; she placed her hands on his hands and deepened the kiss. Beca gasped after air for a moment. She stood on her toes to stand in the same height as him (unsuccessfully).  
Beca took a grip on his shoulder and jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist. As Jesse stuck his tongue in her bottom lip, she zipped down his pants. He sat her down on the kitchen counter and leaned towards her ear, kissing the back of her ear. He slipped his hand underneath her T-shirt, pulling off the straps of her bra. He tried to unbutton her bra, but it was stuck.

"Do you need help?" She said with a hoarse voice. Jesse shook his head and opened it up; he kissed his way back to her lips. He carried her to the bed.

He rolled up her shirt. Beca looked at him, his pants were off, but he still had his shirt and his boxers on; Hell no, she has always wanted to see how his abs. She sat up, grabbed the hem of his shirt, and helped him pull it off. She stared at his excellent toned abs.

He leaned over her, keeping his weight on his forearms. He kissed lightly her nude belly; Beca giggled at him tickling her with his little stubble. Beca dragged him up to a kiss. He ran his fingers around her face, kissing her temple with a smile. "You're so beautiful, Beca" He whispered, kissing her around her neck up to her face. Beca smirked and kissed him, sticking her tongue carefully in his bottom lip. She leaded his hands up and down under her T-shirt, slowly. "I'm glad you're here. _You" _She whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek. He kissed her shoulder while she ran her finger through his locks. He slipped his hand underneath,

Beca gasped, "I- I"

"You what?" Jesse asked and sucked her neck. "Jesse," She moaned, running her fingers down his abs.

"I need this," She breathed. She was holding his back tight.

Jesse rolled her over; she captured his lips for a kiss. Beca ran her hand over his face and smiled to him.

"You're flawless," He whispered to her before she caught his lips. Beca rolled her hips into his; a moan came out of his mouth. He held her close and kissed her forehead. He leaned towards her ear and sucked her earlobe, Beca breathed lightly shocked. Colors spread around Beca.

He slipped his hand under her T-shirt, grabbing the hem of it. He rolled the shirt up and started kissing her pale, flat belly, moving up. Beca played with his brown hair. As Jesse crawled up to her, he kissed her lips, sneaking his finger down.

Jesse rolled off her underwear; Beca did the same to him and swallowed. "We don't have to," Jesse whispered in her ear and stroke her silky hair.

Beca shook her head, "I want this" Jesse rolled over her; he bit his bottom lips as he pushed shyly. Beca let out an exhale.

"Oh shit!" Beca groaned and gripped his shoulder as the color spread all around her guts. For her, it felt like her ribs creak under the strain. She groaned uncontrollably and ran her fingers through his brown hair locks. He pressed his lips on her neck.

"You okay?" He whispered, still having his bottom lip pressed on her nude skin. Beca curled her toes and tightened her fist to hold herself back. "Yeah, of course" She chuckled breathlessly. She rolled over him and lightly ran her lips on his neck; she has never thought of the moment or done it. Beca moved on her hips, making Jesse breath heavily. Jesse sat up, having her in his nap. He lifted her up, Beca looked down, huffing. He placed her carefully back. He did that repeatedly.

"Oh god" Beca whispered crashing her forehead on his forehead. Beca pressed her lips on Jesse's. For every movement they made, they let out a moan or a breath. Beca took a hard grip on his shoulder and leaned towards his ear, resting her head on his shoulder. She let out a big groan, feeling her stomach starting to coil. Jesse laid her back on the bed and rolled over her, she rolled over him and laid down on the bed next to him, breathing heavily.

"Huh" She said after some seconds, high pitched.

"Yeah, wow" He sighed impressed and stroke her cheek. He leaned towards her face and kissed her lips. Jesse slipped his hands under her shirt. Beca chuckled and squeezed Jesse's hand with a soft smile.

Jesse kissed her fist with big eyes.

"So.." Beca said and turned her head to look at Jesse, keeping her weight on her arm. "Where are we going again tomorrow?" She said to change the subject.

"Uh… I do not know- I mean, I don't remember-"He stammered.

"I really like you" Jesse smiled, leading to a grin.

"Yeah" Beca blushed, "You're great, Jess" She kissed his cheek. "I'm going to take a shower" She yawned, stretching her T-shirt to cover her nude ass. When she reached the doorway, she looked at him with a smirk. "And you're joining"

"Okay" Jesse swallowed, running after her desperately.

* * *

**Okay, so this was short, but I'll update about some minutes or something! Now don't you cry anymore *guitar solo* dududu dudu du du du du okay I'll stop.**


	11. Chapter 11

Beca woke up, naked with Jesse, covered with a sheet. She yawned and nuzzled into Jesse's chest.

He woke up of her nose tickling her chest. He looked at her surprised; "Good morning" He said and leaned towards her lips to capture a kiss.

Beca leaned back, teasing after the kiss. Jesse looked at the clock, "10 am….." Jesse said and yawned. His eyes widened, "10 am" He breathed and stood up.

"What?" Beca frowned as he started taking on his clothes fast.

"10 am," He yelled.

"Oh, right, okay" Beca said without knowing anything. What she knew was that she should take on her clothes.

As they ran to the Grandparent's house, Jesse stopped brutally, "The ring, the ring!" He said, fiddling in his pockets after the ring. He found the ring and quickly ran it on Beca's finger, almost squeezing it.

Jesse's car was outside the driveway, photographers and journalists were outside the car. Beca closed her eyes and grimaced as they were being attacked by the blitz from the cameras.

As Beca was going to open the door, some photographers blocked her way. Jesse shove them away and opened the door for her. She rolled her eyes and crawled inside. Jesse ran to the other side and crawled in.

"Thanks," She whispered as Jesse started the car.

"What did you take with you?" Jesse asked, pointing at her bag.

"Just my laptop, I need to get an article done" She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"So…uh, this is our last adventure then" Jesse said, forcing up a smile. Beca looked at him questioning. He cleared his throat, "We're done with this mania tonight, so we can go back home tomorrow"

"Oh" Beca said and chuckled. She looked down at her hands.

"But…um, I know you're not that kind of person but…after we've got back home, rested a bit. Would you like taking a cup of coffee? And that stuff"

Beca chuckled, "Maybe making out sometimes too, or maybe often" He added and shrugged.

"I would love to" Beca smiled toothy.

"Cool" Jesse said, leaning back proudly.

* * *

As they got in, she saw her parents, talking together after many years.

"Mom, dad!" She yelled. They walked towards them with a smile, "Hi" They said. Dr. Mitchell handshake Jesse politely.

"Nice place your family got here" Beca's mother said with a grin.

"Yeah, but it's kind of a show off, like Becs says" Jesse joked and wrapped his arm around her.

"Yeah she got her hate to fancy pants from her mother," Dr. Mitchell laughed. Jesse and Beca laughed with him, without getting the joke.

"What?" Beca's mother placed her hands on her hips, looking furious at him.

"We should go…" Beca laughed pulling Jesse with her, backwards.

"So" Jesse turned around and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Wanna make out?" He smirked, pointing at the bedroom door in the hall.

Beca sneaked her finger down his chest, fiddling with the buttons on the shirt. "I'd love to," She whispered in his ear. "But I just have to do some work done, is that okay?" She asked with a scowl.

Jesse nodded with a smile, "Go ahead, I have to talk to some annoying family" He said and rolled his eyes. Beca grinned and walked into the room. She sat down on the bed with her bag. She took out the laptop and turned it on. She looked at the article she edited last time. She grimaced, it was about Jesse. She scoffed. She just realized how much she used to hate him just a couple of months ago.

"Hi" Jesse smiled and walked in. Beca stunned and put the laptop away, "Hi" She breathed.

"Why so stressed?"

"Nothing" She shook her head.

"Yeah" Jesse said and sat down. Beca smirked as he leaned toward her lips. As they touched, she held his back and placed a hand on his cheek. She laid down on the bed with him over. He kept his weight on his arm. He ran his hand in her hair. Her phone vibrated. Beca pushed Jesse back lightly; "I'll take that" She whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek. He walked to the corner of the room and answered it.

"Hello?"

Jesse got his eyes on Beca's laptop, scanning his name on it. He frowned and looked at it.

"**Jesse Swanson –getting innocent, 25-year old girl to marry him**

**Jesse Swanson, a betrayer. He is a tony-nominated songwriter and actor; he can get any girl he want. But he begs an old high school-friend to play his fiancé? **

**Such a shame. The real Jesse Swanson is a dorky, nerdy bad flirter" **And there, it stopped. Jesse could feel his heart break, like really breaking. He placed the laptop back.

He heard Beca chuckled in the phone, "Yes boss, the article be done as fast as I can. It's great, people would love to her the truth 'bout him." She said and hung up. She looked at Jesse with a smirk. She walked towards him, he had his arms in cross and a serious face.

"Why, Bec?" He asked with a husky voice.

"What?" Beca looked at him confused.

"How could you lie to me?"

Beca scoffed, "What are you talking about, Jesse?"

"The article, Bec" He whispered. "You never liked me, you just wanted to come closer me to write the negative sides of me, plus the money"

"Wait, are you talking about that?" Beca scoffed, pointing on the screen. Jesse nodded. "You don't understand! I wrote it befo-"

"Don't try go give me any excuse, Bec! I heard you on the phone, the last thing you said!"

"I wasn't talking about you! I was talking 'bout-" Jesse looked around.

"You pretended to like me all the time, you made me actually fall in love with you. You do not even know! I really liked you, Bec. You were so great and alive. How can you do that to me?" He asked.

"Please, just believe me" Beca sighed.

"Why should I? You're a journalist" He said and walked out.

Beca sighed and stared at the door. Her mom's head popped in, "Time to eat"

Beca took the seat next to Jesse.

"Jesse" She tried to get eye contact with him. Jesse didn't want to meet her eyes, everything inside him was ruined. "Please, talk to me" She frowned.

"I'll send you the money to your apartment, and I'll tell that we agreed on that it didn't work" Jesse whispered.

Beca sighed, "Cash, please" She swallowed.

Dr. Mitchell clinked his fork on his glass, standing up.

"Hello everybody" He smiled. "We're all here to..."

Beca could not focus on her dad's words. She looked at Jesse with a soft look.

"They will fight and get mad at each other, maybe Beca will hurt someone 'cause she is pretty aggressive," Her dad said with a grimace. Everybody laughed, Beca looked at Jesse. He sat and fiddled on the rim of his glass. "But they will be honest with each other, and admit-"

Jesse stood up and made silence in the room. "Excuse me" He said and pulled his chair back and walked to the exit.

"Jesse!" Beca yelled after him. She sighed, "That soft heart" She muttered and ran out of the room with a confusing face on her. "Dude! Could you hold the drama to later?"

"No, I'm sorry, but I can't! But could you stay honest, please?"

Beca sighed, "Jesse..." She said and grabbed his hand.

He shook it off and walked. "Jesse, listen please!" She said and cracked in tears. "Of course I knew you liked me!" She admitted. Jesse shook his head in response. Beca ran after him. He sat down in his car.

"But I'm actually in love with you too-"Before she knew it, he closed the door. She stood there with tears rolling down her cheek. It hurt Jesse to drive from here with that face she had, but he did, and that cannot change.

"Fuck" Beca breathed.

* * *

"Thanks…dad" Beca said, tired. She opened up the door and walked out of the car.

"Everything will be fine, sweetie" He said and rubbed her arm.

"I know, dad" She smiled. "Bye" She whispered and closed the door.

As she stepped off the elevator to her floor, she sniffed the smell. The smell of drunk people who have been in the hall, making out, gum on the floor, late nights alone and all that cheesy stuff Jesse have learned her. Beca stared at Jesse's door, she placed her fist on the door, ready to knock. She closed her eyes and knocked on it. She heard Luke's voice. She gasped and ran to her door, desperately locking up the door and shutting it after herself.

"Hello?" Luke yelled, looking around the hall. He shrugged and closed the door. He walked around the big apartment. As he walked past Jesse's room, he stopped.

"Jesse?" He asked, Jesse was laying on his bed, throwing a ball in air.

"Hey dude" Jesse muttered tired.

"When did you come her?"

"I started driving last night, took some stops in some gas stations, but yeah"

"Uh, couldn't you get your dad to drive the car and take a plane or a train?" Luke scoffed.

"Nah" Jesse said and took a sip of a beer.

"Man, are you drunk?" Luke said concerned and sat down on the bed next to him.

"Yeah, so what!"

"What happened to you?"

"Beca broke my heart, that's what happened! Now get off my bed!" Jesse said trying to push Luke of his bed. Luke laughed, he had never seen Jesse been drunk without him being drunk too. Jesse usually just get drunk (sometimes) when Luke is drunk.

"Bloke, why mad on me?" Luke gripped Jesse's arms, which was fighting in the air.

"I'm sure Beca just want you! I'm sure she want to hook up with you!"

Luke laughed; "You should get some sleep" He muttered and walked out.

_**07:30 Next Morning**_

Beca opened up the letter from Jesse. Inside it, it was 5000 fucking dollars.

"Holy shit" Beca shouted and leaned back on the couch. "THAT FUCKING IDIOT". Someone knocked on the door, she sighed. She opened the door and found Luke standing there with crossed arms.

"What?" Beca raised an eyebrow.

"So, Jesse came home drunk, and now, he refuses to explain anything and means that something is going on between us! What happened, Becky?"

"Luke, its Beca, stop calling me Becky, it's been seven years!" She said with her hands on her hips.

"Just answer me."

"The fucking dork thought I was pretending to be a good friend, just to write a bad article about him"

"Did he think or did he see?" He said and crossed his arms.

"Well….he saw this article. But it's a misunderstanding – I wrote it in the start, like-" Beca stammered.

"I don't know, Bec.." He scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh, really?" Beca scoffed.

"Do you think that I should believe you, and not my best friend?"

"That dude says that something is between us, do you have any choice?" Beca laughed.

Luke sighed, "Yeah, but- wait, do you still like me?" Luke said with big eyes.

Beca snorted, "Sorry, but no"

He shrugged, "Then I don't believe you" He said and walked to the other door.

"By the way, could you give him these 4800 dollars back? That's some dumb bananas shit" Beca said, mentioning the money.

"He want you to keep them" Luke said and walked in to his apartment.

Beca sighed and slammed her door.


	12. Chapter 12

"Dude, stop being like that" Donald sighed, sitting down next to Jesse. Jesse sighed and crumpled the paper, throwing it on the floor.

The lyric sucks, it doesn't fit the melody he said and groaned.

"Ask Beca. She could help" Donald smirked.

"You're not funny"

"I'm not trying to be either"

"Fine...just give me a minute" Jesse sighed.

* * *

"Hey, Amy. I've packed everything, could you pick me up?"

"_Sure, I'll be there 'bout 5 minutes"_

"Thanks" Beca sighed, pressing the phone between her head and shoulder.

"_Anytime"_ Amy said and hung up.

Beca placed the phone on the table. She lifted up the last box and took a breath out

As she walked out of the apartment, she rested her head on the wall and stared at Jesse's door. She sighed and walked to the elevator, disappearing inside.

* * *

Jesse took a deep breath and walked out of his door, he heard the elevator ding and go down. He knocked on Beca's door carefully, no one answered. He looked at the door with a frown, he knew that she did not have job that time of day, neither plans. He shrugged and walked back to his apartment.

The elevator came up to their floor again, Beca stepped off in hurry. She locked up the door and stormed in.

"Oh right" She whispered and lay the key on the dinner table. "Bye crappy apartment" She whispered and walked out. Beca pushed on the elevator button; she stepped in and pushed on the lobby button.

* * *

Jesse stormed out of his apartment, "Do it." He whispered. He knocked on Beca's door, "Beca?"

"Beca, answer the door!" He yelled. He sighed and stormed inside the apartment, he couldn't see any of Beca's mess. Her blue scarf was laying on the floor; he picked it up and walked to her room. Nor of her personal stuff were there either. "Oh shit" He whispered and ran to the window. He saw Beca putting some boxes in Amy's car.

Jesse ran to the elevator, pushing on the button many times.

"FUCK YOU ELEVATOR, I NEVER LIKED YOU" He said and desperately kicked the elevator. He rubbed his knee in pain and ran to the other end of the hall, opening the door to the hella' thousands of stairs. He ran down as fast as he could.

* * *

"Got everything?" Amy asked. Beca nodded.

"You alright, Shaw shank?" Amy frowned.

"Yeah, of course" Beca scoffed.

Jesse pushed the heavy door and ran out of the building, he saw the blue car drive.

"No, no! Amy c'mon!" He yelled, waving with the blue scarf. As they disappeared, he sighed and walked in again.

Luke grimaced as he saw a tired Jesse come through the door. "Whoa, man. Did you kiss your aunt or something? Because you look horrible"

"I think Beca moved out" He muttered.

"Oh"

"Oh" Donald added.

Benji looked down at his screen. Donald elbowed him. "Uh, uhm, oh!" Benji said, following them.

* * *

"Thanks for letting me stay" Beca smiled with circles around her eyes.

"So" Amy trailed off as she stroke the sheet. "When was the last time you slept the whole night?"

"Uh, I don't know" Beca shrugged.

"He was your fiancé though-"

"We were _not_ engaged, Amy. I told you, remember?" She gritted.

"I thought you were kidding" She scowled.

"I never joked."

"Everything's gonna be fine in the morning. I'm sure you missed the office, right?"

Beca smiled, "Not really."

"What?" Amy said surprised.

"I had fun, I mean- it's been a while. But it felt like the time during the holiday before our sophomore year with Luke and Stacie-"Beca stopped as she mentioned their name.

Amy looked down awkwardly. "The five first weeks" Beca whispered.

"She is in the town," Amy mumbled.

"What?"

"She's in town" Amy smiled.

"I never said sorry" Beca huffed, walking backwards.

"Do you need a ride?"

"Nah" Beca said and ran out the door.

**18:10**

Beca ran to Stacie's porch and knocked on the door. She was wet and freezing 'cause of the rain.

The tall brunette opened the door surprised.

"Hi" Beca smiled, shaking.

"Beca?"

"I'm sorry," She said. She could feel a tear rolling down her cheek, hopefully, Stacie could not notice it 'cause of the rain.

"Come inside, it's raining" Stacie whispered and pulled her inside.

They sat on the couch, drinking warm chocolate as they always did before.

"I'm sorry for being a jerk, and I shouldn't like pretend that my life was all ruined because of what you did"

"I regrets it, Bec" Stacie frowned.

"What?" Beca took a sip of her cup.

"It was all fun, you know? We were all misfits around people, but we did fit so well together. We dared to do stuff, like when Amy licked that dead-"

"Don't even talk about that" Beca interrupted.

Stacie chuckled, "And like, we didn't need to pay to stay anywhere, we had the tent. We could sleep anywhere, we did so many bad things, but we had fun, who gave a fuck?"

Beca smiled, that was times.

"And like, you were so hyper and badass around Luke. You guys had really fun and made out all of the time you know..."

Beca chewed on her lip. "And like, it made me think, but I thought in the other way. Like, when you and Amy were out on that drugstore, we all were a bit drunk, you guys too" She smirked.

"And we just started to talk, you know... He asked some questions about personal stuff, giving me tip and stuff. And it just happened you know, I just pressed my lips on his, and he didn't seem to refuse anything, and just started to taking off each other's clothes and…I didn't worry, you know. Then you found us in the tent. That's it."

Beca looked at her with big eyes, "It doesn't matter" Beca whispered.

"Luke is still an idiot" She smiled and cracked in tears.

"Stop" Stacie sobbed and wiped a tear.

Beca groaned and wiped the tears away with her wrist.

"So what's up with you and Jesse?" Beca asked.

"Me and Jesse? What's up with _you_ and Jesse" She scoffed.

"Nothing" Beca shrugged.

"Beca"

"I pretended to be his girlfriend to his parents" She sighed.

Stacie snorted, "You?"

"I was a really good example!" She said defense. "And…what with you" Beca said, narrowing her eyes.

"Some couples of months I guess, uh, I went to South- America and we didn't have any contact. And when I came back, I guess I didn't think that the jerk would get any new"

Beca scoffed, "Well, he is available now, or he was- and is, something like that"

"Beca, please. It is something between you and him"

Beca frowned, "What do you know?"

"It's all over the internet, and the newspapers. You cried, Beca. _You_ cried 'cause of _him_" She crossed her arms.

"Maybe I was on my period and stuff, you know" Beca mumbled.

Stacie smiled, "What have he done with you?" She said, resting her head on her wrist.

"I don't know, really. That little shit crap is a wizard" Beca gritted.

"Aw" Stacie laughed and hugged her.

_**Next morning 07:40**_

Beca and Amy walked in the office; people stared at Beca and whispered stuff.

"So, it's been really annoying here since you left" Amy sighed.

"How?"

"Gossip"

"Oh" She sat down at her desk and turned on her laptop.

"Beca!" Her boss came with a paper in his hand.

Beca gulped, "Oh fuck"

"Why so anxious?" He laughed and patted her on the arm.

Beca looked questioning at him. "So, this article about him-"

"You can say his name you know?" Beca raised an eyebrow.

"About Jesse. Uh, it's a good start, pretty interesting, could you like..write it?"

"It wasn't supposed to be sent to the newspaper or something, I was just writing-"

"I know, I know" He interrupted.

"I just want you to use it, write a bit extra. I'm sure you know much 'bout him"

"But-"

"Beca, you won't regret a bit. I can promise that your life will get better after this one," He said with a serious face. People started staring at Beca, eager.

"What if I don't?" Beca smirked and leaned back.

"Uhm, it's an order" He scoffed. "You know the consequences if you don't do it"

Beca grinned and stood up, "Yeah" She breathed, walking backwards out of the room.

"Wait, no. Don't even- Beca, don't be like that" He sighed.

"I quit" She said and ran out of the room.

_**Evening**_

"What the heck, Beca?" Amy laughed as she walked in the house. Beca was packing her stuff. "Leaving already?" She frowned.

Beca smiled, "To L.A"

Amy rolled her eyes, "Finally!" She said and patted Beca on the shoulder. "Crash the place, Shaw shank"

"Thanks Amy!" Beca said, taking on her jacket.

"If you need money, don't ask me" Amy scowled.

"Yup.." Beca said and walked out.

* * *

Luke, Donald and Benji stormed in their apartment with their arms crossed.

Jesse sat at his laptop, he had circles around his eyes and had stub beard. Donald threw a baseball on Jesse's head.

"Ouch, what the hell?" Jesse screamed, rubbing his head.

"Man, get up your lazy butt!" Luke scoffed.

"I'm working"

"Go and work in the studio, instead of sitting here and getting fat!" Benji said.

Jesse sighed and continued working. "Beca is gone" Benji mumbled.

"Sorry, what?" Jesse raised an eyebrow.

"She is gone, Jesse. She lost her job and moved to another city" Luke sighed.

"Huh, what's the reason?" Jesse scoffed drily.

"Dude!" Donald pushed Jesse on the chest. "She actually quit her job because of you!"

"Me?" He pointed at himself.

"That article, you know? She could have printed it. But she refused, so she left"

Jesse looked down, "Where did she go?" He asked.

"I don't know" He shrugged.

"Do you know when she left?"

"Three weeks ago" Luke said, walking to the kitchen.

"Wonder what she is doing now" Benji muttered to Donald.

"Maybe she is a waitress?" Luke laughed.

* * *

"Thanks, sir. It will be done before then, I promise" Beca gulped in the phone.

"_I look forward, miss Mitchell"_

Beca smiled and hung up. "Okay" Beca yawned, sitting alone in the studio. She corrected the vocals.

"Knock knock knockety knock" A blond grinned, popping his head in the doorway.

Beca rolled her eyes, "Come in, Evan"

He walked in with two coffees, handing Beca the one. "You know, your track is pretty amazing for making it in an apartment" He smiled.

"The only thing is the vocals, should've used a better mic to that" He said, pointing his finger on the microphone in the recording room.

"Plus my voice is kind of rusty" She sighed.

"Oh no, not at all!" He scoffed.

"No?" Beca raised an eyebrow.

"No" He shook his head.

Beca took a sip of her coffee.

"So, any contact with him yet?" He asked and sat down at her desk.

Beca sighed, "Why so obsessed with him?"

"I'm not obsessed with him; I just want you to be happy again!" He said in defense.

"Dude, he is NOT making me happy, I'm making myself happy!"

Evan looked down with a frown, "I think I'm confused"

Beca rolled her eyes, "This makes me happy, okay? I like this, I've always loved this"

He held his hands up in defense, "As you say, miss"

"You're fan of him, or what?" Beca rolled her eyes.

"No, what are you talking about?" He scoffed with wide eyes.

"You can go" Beca laughed.

"Thank you" He said quickly and ran out.

**Next day**

Jesse ran out of the apartment, Luke stepped off the elevator with a blonde. "Uh, what just happened?" Luke asked and stopped Jesse.

"Done with the song" Jesse grinned, showing him the lyric. Luke patted Jesse, "Please, don't be back before like..past midnight, okay?" Luke yelled as Jesse walked inside the elevator.

"Was that just-" The blonde stunned.

"Yeah" Luke smirked.

Jesse ran as fast as he could to the record studio. He ran up the stairs and kicked up the door.

"Sir," He said, trying to breath. "I'm done" He breathed, waving with the papers.

"You're done?" A tall man asked surprised.

* * *

"Yup" Beca whispered, gasping after air. She sat down next to him, "Huh" He said and put the cd inside the computer.

"This is exciting" He grinned at her as the loading screen popped up.

Beca scoffed, "Yeah, I hope it's worth it. 'Cause I just ran as fast as the fuck I can"

He chuckled and took on the headphones, narrowing his eyes. Beca's lips shook, "So.." She trailed off. "Is it..good?"

"Beca…" He sighed and took off his headphones. "Not everyone has beginner's luck,"

Beca looked down disappointed, "But this is really good" He scoffed.

Beca grinned, "Really?" She said surprised.

* * *

"Well, yeah" Jesse's boss trailed off. "It's catchy, man"

Jesse laughed, "I'm so glad for you saying that" He breathed.

He patted Jesse on the shoulder.

"Thanks, again" Jesse said and stood up.

"By the way!" He shouted before Jesse reached the door handle.

"Could you do a performance on the festival July?"

"Sure"


End file.
